Parfois, la vie vous offre une seconde chance
by Wen1
Summary: suite de « la vie vautelle vraiment le coup de la vivre ? », JOTT JOTT et re JOTT. PG13 par précaution. Enjoy, read and review !
1. Default Chapter

**Parfois, la vie vous offre une seconde chance**

**Auteur **: Wen

**Saison/suite :Crossover** entre X-Evo et la version cinéma

**Résumé :** séquelle de « la vie vaut-elle vraiment le coup de la vivre ? »

**Catégorie:** général, romance

**Disclamer**je n'ai aucun droit sur les X-men bla bla bla

**Note de l'auteur :** Bon ben la voilà, c'est pour les Jott purs et durs parce que par moment je frôle l'eau de rose lol. Je n'ai pas passé des heures sur cette fanfic qui était avant tout un loisir donc quelques fautes ou incohérences peuvent avoir échappé aux relectures mais merci de votre indulgence -)

Pour des précisions sur l'univers dans lequel se déroule cette histoire, je vous conseille vivement de lire « la vie vaut-elle vraiment le coup de la vivre » http: pas publier sans mon autorisation merci

* * *

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis que Scott avait été délivré, deux jours qu'il avait été ramené à Jean. Tous deux n'avaient guères été vus en dehors de leurs chambres. Bien sûr, ils avaient besoin de récupérer, Jean d'une grave tentative de suicide et Scott d'une longue séquestration, mais nul doute qu'ils rattrapaient également tout ce temps perdu loin l'un de l'autre. 

Scott était réveillé depuis déjà de longues minutes mais n'avait pas bougé, il tenait Jean dans ses bras, ses cheveux étalés sur son torse-nu, elle était belle, c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait penser. L'avoir ainsi, contre lui, lui aurait semblé irréalisable quelques jours auparavant, mais maintenant ils étaient ensembles,…ensembles. Scott sourit à cette pensée, ils le resteraient pour toujours dorénavant, il ne laisserait plus personne se mettre en travers de leur chemin. La main gauche de Jean bougea légèrement. Il repensa à ses intentions avant '_l'accident'_, mais il préférait attendre un peu, quelques semaines, le temps qu'ils se retrouvent, après il pourrait voir une alliance à un de ses doigts. Pour le moment, il profitait de la moindre seconde passée à ses côtés, de la simple flagrance de son parfum, au simple touché de sa peau.

Un sourire fin dessinant ses lèvres, Jean commençait à reémerger des doux rêves où elle avait sombré. Elle était bien, elle ne s'était jamais sentie plus protégée, plus en sécurité que dans les bras de Scott, tous ses muscles étaient détendus et elle se sentait fondre en lui. Il était là, bien vivant, leur lien était on ne peut plus renforcé, leur passion mutuelle tout autant exacerbée. Elle aimait sentir son corps contre le sien, son cœur battre, sentir parfois ses doigts passer dans ses cheveux quand il la croyait endormie. Elle finit par ouvrir les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux de Scott qu'elle savait trouver d'instinct derrière sa visière de protection qu'il mettait pour dormir.

- « Bonjour mon amour » lui dit-il après qu'elle se fut étirée comme un chat et lui eut langoureusement sourit.

- «Bonjour » répondit-elle en faisant courir un doigt doucement sur son torse.

Il y eut un instant de silence avant que Jean n'étouffe soudainement un rire dont il ne perdit pas une miette.

- « Quoi ? » s'enquit Scott, surpris de cette soudaine réaction tout en soulevant son menton d'une main pour rapprocher son visage du sien.

- « Des élèves viennent de passer devant la porte de notre chambre et pensaient relativement forts… »

**_Hum hum_…** fit-il en effleurant sa bouche de ses lèvres, puis sa joue **_et à quoi pensaient-ils _?**demanda-t-il, en faisant glisser ses lèvres dans son cou.

Jean ferma les yeux et rejeta légèrement la tête en arrière, s'abandonnant avec un soupir de bien être aux caresses de Scott.

**_A_ _ce que nous pouvions…être entrain de faire,_ _c'est-à-dire…exactement_ _à ce qu'il est entrain de se passer_** répondit-elle avec plus ou moins de régularité dans le ton.

Il faisait naître en elle une traînée de feu qui se propageait jusqu'à l'extrémité de ses orteils, c'était simple, son parfum l'électrisait.

_**Alors je pense qu'il est en notre devoir de leur donner raison**_ lui envoya-t-il en capturant ses lèvres dans un tendre baiser, tout en glissant ses mains dans son dos jusqu'au bas des reins. _**Qu'en penses-tu ?**_ s'enquit-il alors que le gémissement de bonheur dont elle venait de le gratifier suffisait à répondre à sa question.

_**Hum…je pense que cette idée…mérite d'être étudiée…**_ lui répondit-elle, en lui caressant le cou du bout des doigts, avant de glisser ses bras derrière sa nuque pour le rapprocher d'elle alors que leurs baisers devenaient de pus en plus ardents et commençaient à les empêcher de penser à quoique ce soit d'autre qu'à ce qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre.

Faire l'amour avec une personne aimée à ce point était toujours exaltant, jamais ils ne se lasseraient de se témoigner l'étendue et la profondeur de leurs sentiments.

* * *

Il était 11h30, ce jour étant celui où les élèves devaient préparer eux-mêmes le repas, les professeurs n'avaient rien d'autre à faire que se détendre. 

Logan prenait un léger apéritif avec Hank, le Professeur et Ororo se contentaient de grignoter quelques mises en bouche préparée par les élèves.

- « Peut-être les verra-t-on plus d'une heure aujourd'hui » suggéra Hank.

- « Huh, si on les voit ce ne sera que le temps pour eux de prendre des provisions, je ne pense pas qu'ils aient beaucoup dormis ces derniers jours… »

- « Logan ! » fit Tornade.

- « Quoi ? qu'est-ce qui te choque ? Le fait que j'évoque qu'ils fassent l'amour ? » s'enquit Wolverine en reposant son verre sur la table avant de faire jaillir une de ses griffes pour empaler une olive.

Le Professeur sourit, les mains placées sur ses genoux.

- « Non, je pense que ce qui la surprend, tout comme moi et Hank, est le fait que pour la première fois tu ais ouvertement évoqué qu'un homme puisse toucher ta petit Jeannie, et cela sans aucune antipathie »

- « Je sais bien que sa première grossesse n'était pas le fruit du saint-esprit » railla Logan avant de demander, surpris : « C'est la première fois ? »

Les autres acquiescèrent, Logan avala son olive et déclara :

- « C'est juste que Scott est différent, il est réellement fou d'elle et c'est réciproque. Ils sont fais l'un pour l'autre, j'ai mis du temps à m'y faire quand ils ont commencé à sortir ensemble... »

- « …et encore plus quand ils ont décidé d'emménager dans la même chambre » ajouta Hank.

Logan lui envoya un mauvais regard pour l'avoir interrompu, mais finit par admettre :

- « …et encore plus lorsqu'ils ont décidé de vivre ensemble, c'est vrai, mais je sais qu'il prend vraiment soin d'elle, que Jean a besoin de lui et qu'elle n'aurait pas pu trouver mieux, non personne ne méritait mieux Jeannie que Shades »

Les trois autres professeurs restèrent muets face à l'une des plus longues confessions de Logan. Ce fut Tornade qui reprit la première la parole :

- « Eh bien…je suppose que tu n'as jamais dit ça à Cyclope ? » s'enquit-elle.

Une mimique de Wolverine répondit à sa question.

- «…Ah, la fierté masculine.. » soupira-t-elle d'un air amusé.

Hank déclara avec plus de sérieux :

- « Il va leur falloir encore quelques jours pour récupérer,Scott doit reprendre des forces, Jean également, et elle risque aussi de vivre le contrecoup de sa fausse couche, mais Scott sera là pour l'aider. »

plus j'ai de reviews, plus vite je poste :p


	2. part 2

Merci à Lamina pour son review, ils sont les bienvenus surtout dans cette version qui est l'originale

Wen

* * *

Dans leur chambre, Scott et Jean venaient de se réveiller de nouveau, allongés côte à côte sur le dos. La jeune femme avait lovée sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule du leader des X-Men, ils restaient silencieux, savourant simplement l'instant présent. Scott parcourait du bout des doigts ce corps qu'il connaissait par cœur. Il arriva tout d'abord à ses bandages entourant ses poignets et lui demanda :

- « Tu a encore mal ? »

- « Un peu…ouais » avoua-t-elle en sentant par leur lien qu'il n'était pas convaincu par sa réponse « Il faut dire que je n'y suis pas allée de main morte, je voulais mourir. Ça va mettre du temps à cicatriser, Hank a fait du bon travail, mais je garderais des marques »

- « Dans combien de temps tu pourras enlever les points ? »

- « D'ici une bonne semaine, selon comment ça évolue, je vais devoir m'injecter des sédatifs locaux pour quelques jours encore »

Il ne dit rien de plus, continuant son exploration innocente. Lorsqu'il passa ses doigts sur son ventre n'ayant pas encore retrouvé sa platitude, elle se tendit et il sentit une profonde tristesse à travers leur lien.

- « Jean, tu sais que je suis là pour toi, que nous pouvons en parler… » lui dit-il d'une voix hésitante, ne sachant pas comment aborder le sujet ; il ne voulait pas la brusquer, mais voyant qu'elle n'en parlait pas d'elle-même, il lui semblait important de le faire « Je sais que tu as mal Jean, j'ai vu ton regard lorsque tu as voulu mettre cet ensemble que j'aime tant et que tu t'es rendu compte que tu ne pouvais pas le refermer à la taille… »

Il n'avait pas quitté ses yeux depuis le début, elle les avait baissés, des larmes commencèrent à en couler doucement.

- « Je…je regrette tellement Scott, ce bébé était tout pour moi, je t'avais perdu pour toujours et il ne me restait plus que lui…quand je l'ai perdu, je me suis sentie complètement abandonnée, la perte de notre lien et ensuite celle de notre…de notre fils, c'était trop…je n'avais plus rien à quoi me rattacher, plus rien… » lui confessa-t-elle entre les larmes alors qu'il la serrait contre lui, déposant des baisers sur ses cheveux. «…il y a une semaine…ou si je ne l'avais pas perdu…tu aurais pu le sentir bouger, nous… »

Elle se laissa emporter par les sanglots et Scott fit ce qu'il pu pour la consoler, la berçant et l'apaisant pas des mots.

- « Shhhh, tout ira bien maintenant Jean, je te le promets » lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille avant de déposer un long baiser sur sa tempe « Je suis là maintenant, je suis là »

Pour pouvoir en partie tourner la page de cette grossesse inachevée, Jean devait passer ce cap, se laisser aller à ses émotions sans rien en refouler. Alors il la laissa pleurer contre lui, versant lui-même des larmes en pensant à ce qu'elle avait enduré pendant ces quatre mois, à ce qu'ils auraient pu vivre sans Magnéto et sa soif de vengeance. S'il avait était près de Jean, elle n'aurait peut-être pas faite cette fausse couche. Leur lien avait cet avantage, ils avaient pu se confier l'un à l'autre d'une manière plus profonde qu'avec de simples mots, tous deux savaient dorénavant ce qu'ils avaient mutuellement vécu. Magnéto avait perdu, ils s'étaient retrouvés, et ils ne lui laisseraient pas d'autre chance de les séparer à nouveau.

* * *

Dans le salon où se prélassaient les autres adultes, le Professeur Xavier sembla soudainement se concentrer durant quelques instants avant de déclarer :

- « Scott vient de me contacter par télépathie, ils descendront plus tard, Jean et lui ont abordé le sujet de la perte du bébé »

- « Elle pleure ? » s'enquit Ororo, attristée.

Le Professeur acquiesça.

- « Il la console mais préfère que nous ne les attendions pas pour manger, le temps qu'elle se remette de ses émotions, et lui aussi »

- « Ça va lui peser sur le cœur pendant un long moment à notre petite Jeannie » fit Hank d'une voix peinée « mais je pense qu'elle retombera enceinte dans les mois qui viennent et cette nouvelle grossesse l'aidera à surmonter cette fausse-couche ; il faudra veiller à ce qu'elle reste sereine et détendue à l'approche du sixième mois qu'elle risque d'appréhender »

Les autres approuvèrent d'un mouvement de tête.

- « Ce sera plus facile avec Scott à ses côtés, les circonstances seront différentes. Je pense que tout se passera bien la prochaine fois et que nous aurons tous droit à ses plaintes au sujet de son gros ventre et de son mal de dos » sourit Ororo.

* * *

Il était mi-Décembre, près d'un mois s'était écoulé. Scott et Jean s'étaient complètement remis physiquement et avaient tous deux repris leurs places d'enseignants au sein de l'Institut tout en ne ratant pas une occasion de se retrouver tous les deux. Noël approchait, mais malgré le froid, le couple sortait souvent dîner à l'extérieur en amoureux, comme à leurs débuts.

Ce soir là, ils étaient juste sortis se promener dans le parc de l'Institut ; le soleil s'apprêtait à se coucher et le froid devenait plus mordant, mais ils n'y prêtaient pas attention. Etroitement enlacés, ils dansaient doucement sur un slow imaginaire sur le ponton bordant le lac qui se couvrait d'une lumière d'or. Scott et Jean se laissaient bercer par leurs émotions, restant parfois front contre front, silencieux, ou s'embrassant longuement et amoureusement, brûlant d'une sensualité sans inhibitions. Ils ne faisaient que s'embrasser, mais ce contact les consumait entièrement, les laissant avec une douce sensation de chaleur.

Au bout d'une bonne heure, ils décidèrent de rentrer à l'intérieur, les joues rosies par le froid, enfin en partie…Ils allèrent se blottirent devant l'âtre d'une des cheminée où brûlait un feu crépitant, Jean assise sur les genoux de Scott, sa tête reposant sur son épaule.

- « J'ai passé une excellente fin d'après-midi » lui dit-elle avec un sourire.

- « Ah oui ? » s'enquit Scott, alors que Jean s'était légèrement redressée pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- « Hum hum » appuya-t-elle en commençant à embrasser son visage avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres en un baiser tendre et amoureux.

C'est ainsi que Logan et Ororo, venus pour les prévenir que le repas était prêt, les trouvèrent. D'un accord tacite, ils ne dirent rien jusqu'à ce qu'ils rompent d'eux-mêmes leur baiser, restant front contre front.

- « Il était temps que vous reveniez à la surface pour prendre un peu d'air » grommela Wolverine.

- « Oui, un peu plus et il allait vous jeter un seau d'eau froide » ajouta Tornade, amusée.

Ces remarques semblèrent passer inaperçues. Jean resta quelques secondes les yeux fermés, un fin sourire aux lèvres, avant d'ouvrir lentement ses paupières pour plonger son regard dans celui de Scott.

_**Voilà qui était bien agréable** _lui envoya-t-elle, une moue coquine se dessinant sur son visage.

Scott haussa les sourcils avant de lui sourire et de l'embrasser sur le front.

- « Auriez-vous oublié que vous vous trouviez dans un lieu public ? » reprit Logan d'un ton faussement sévère, car voir sa protégée heureuse ne pouvait que le rendre conciliant. « Allez les tourtereaux, le repas est servi et n'attend plus que vous. »

plus j'ai de reviews, plus vite je poste :p


	3. part 3

Merci à Lamina pour son review, ils sont les bienvenus surtout dans cette version qui est l'originale

Wen

* * *

Le soir même, quelques jours avant Noël, ils se retrouvaient tous les deux dans leur chambre, seuls. Jean laissa Scott la prendre dans ses bras, le parfum de l'homme qu'elle aimait l'enveloppait, enivrante, la pression de ses bras la ferait presque défaillir, le simple fait de le toucher faisait naître en elle une flambée de désir intense. Quand il l'embrassait, elle sentait comme une décharge électrique la parcourir de part en part, l'emportant dans un monde à part où rien ne comptait plus qu'eux. Elle passa ses bras derrière sa nuque pour rapprocher son corps du sien, il resserra son étreinte autour de sa taille, commençant à glisser ses mains sous ses vêtements. Il ne fallait pas croire qu'ils passaient leur temps à s'embrasser ou à faire l'amour, non, la plupart du temps ils se contentaient du simple contact physique avec l'autre, mais souvent, cette passion commune qui les consumait laissait libre court à leur désir, insatiable et incontrôlable.

Ce baiser était féerique, elle sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre sous la paume qu'elle avait posée sur son torse, lequel elle avait dénudé à l'aide de sa télékinésie.

_**Je t'aime**_ lui envoya-t-elle par leur lien, ne voulant en rien rompre leur contact.

Scott la serra un peu plus fort contre lui. Rien n'importait d'autre que les sensations qu'il faisait naître en elle, elle s'abandonna avec plaisir à ses baisers de plus en plus ardents et entoura ses hanches de ses jambes alors qu'ils se dirigeaient plus ou moins efficacement vers le lit.

_**Tu es mon monde, mon cœur et mon âme, je ne pourrais jamais me passer de toi**_ lui renvoya-t-il avant de l'étendre doucement sur le lit.

La sensation de son corps contre le sien était grisante, les derniers vêtements eurent vite fait de rejoindre les autres sur le sol. Tous deux s'abandonnaient l'un à l'autre, se désirant d'une ardeur égale. La jeune femme se laissait aller à la tendresse de la bouche fouillant la sienne, réveillant chaque parcelle de sa peau d'un désir sans âge, ce soir, ils s'aimèrent comme s'ils se découvraient pour la première fois.

Il faisait nuit noire lorsqu'ils s'endormirent, en sueur, encore étroitement enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

* * *

Lorsque Jean se réveilla, se fut pour se retrouver seule dans le lit. La salle de bain était éteinte, elle chercha Scott par leur lien mais ne pu pas le localiser, il la bloquait visiblement. Surprise, elle haussa les épaules, préférant ça que ne pas le sentir du tout, et se leva pour aller prendre une douche avant de s'habiller et de descendre à la cuisine où elle retrouva Ororo et Logan.

- « Bonjour » leur fit-elle avant de demander en se dirigeant vers un des comptoirs de la pièce « L'un d'entre-vous a-t-il vu Scott ? je ne parviens pas à le localiser »

- « Partit faire les courses des Noël » grommela Logan, le nez dans son journal.

- « Ne t'inquiète pas Jean, Hank l'a accompagné avec un inducteur d'image, il avait aussi des achats à faire » ajouta prestement Ororo avant même que Jean ne laisse voir son inquiétude à le savoir parti seul.

- « Qui est la télépathe dans la pièce ? » s'enquit la mutante en se versant une tasse de café, rassuré de savoir Hank avec lui. Scott était capable de se défendre, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre que Magnéto le piège de nouveau.

Logan but une gorgée du sien en jetant un regard aux deux amies.

- « Ça ne vous arrive jamais d'aller faire des achats plus ou moins seuls pour que ceux-ci restent des surprises ? » grommela-t-il de nouveau.

- « Oh si, » répondit Ororo « mais contrairement aux hommes nous ne nous y prenons pas la veille de Noël »

- « Hum Hum… » toussota Wolverine.

- « Oui enfin, sauf si on a '_oublié'_ quelque chose, ça arrive à tout le monde » répondit Jean, se sentant visée.

- « Oh oui, partir sous la neige au centre commercial pour y acheter une panoplie de surf, ça arrive vraiment à tout le monde… »

- « C'était il y a plus de 8 ans » se défendit-elle « Alex avait décidé au dernier moment de passer Noël ici, j'avais donc des circonstances atténuantes » lui adressa-t-elle avec assurance, un sourire aux lèvres.

- « Mouais… »

Tornade échangea un regard complice avec sa meilleure amie, avant que cette dernière ne se replonge dans sa tasse de café fumant.

Alex allait venir cette année et elle avait déjà fait ses achats avec Scott. Elle se demanda quelques minutes supplémentaires pourquoi il ne l'avait pas réveillée pour qu'elle l'accompagne, mais finit par laisser tomber et se rendit au laboratoire dès qu'elle eut terminé son petit déjeuner.

Lorsque Scott et Hank revinrent du centre commercial, le jeune homme semblait satisfait, mais ne voulut rien dire à Jean, lui promettant qu'elle comprendrait plus tard, et salua chaleureusement son petit frère arrivé quelques minutes plus tôt.

* * *

Le soir même, la grande salle était en effervescence. Tous les élèves restés à l'Institut étaient réunis avec les adultes autour d'un repas de Noël alléchant, et jetaient des œillades impatientes vers l'imposant sapin décoré dont le pied était entouré d'une montagne de cadeaux. En effet, les familles des jeunes mutants ne rentrant pas pour les vacances avaient envoyé des paquets à leur enfant, frère, sœur ou d'une autre parenté ; de plus, les élèves s'étaient fait des cadeaux entre eux, ainsi que les professeurs, ce qui expliquait cet impressionnant amoncellement.

Pour cette fête annuelle, tous avaient mis des tenues de circonstance. Scott ne pouvait détacher son regard de Jean qui avait revêtue une longue robe de velours pourpre, avait relevés ses cheveux en un chignon ordonné et avait parées ses oreilles de boucles assorties à son collier, tous deux offerts par le jeune homme des années auparavant. Son ventre était redevenu plat et le vêtement lui allait parfaitement ; elle était divine et il ne s'était pas retenu de le lui dire.

Lorsque le repas fut terminé, les élèves se ruèrent sur les paquets et si Jean parvint à récupérer celui destiné à Scott, ce fut uniquement grâce à ses pouvoirs. Il s'agissait d'une très belle veste de cuir noir, fourrée. Scott l'enfila et il s'avéra qu'elle lui allait parfaitement. Il embrassa Jean pour la remercier et lui glissa à l'oreille :

- « Ça tombe très bien, mon présent, je voudrais te l'offrir dans un lieu plus intime ; que dirais-tu d'une ballade au clair de lune ? » lui demanda-t-il.

- « Bien sûr » lui sourit-elle « Je vais chercher mon manteau et je te rejoins à l'entrée »

Dehors, le ciel était dégagé, la lune répandait la douce lumière que le soleil lui renvoyait, et leur donnait une excellente visibilité grâce à la neige tombée quelques jours auparavant. Amara l'avait fait fondre en plusieurs sentiers ce qui leur permis d'avancer les pieds au sec.

Restant dans un silence apaisant, Scott et Jean se rendirent mains dans la main à leur coin, face au lac.

La vue était superbe, l'endroit était parfait. Ils s'arrêtèrent et Scott embrassa délicatement la jeune femme.

- « Ça va, tu n'as pas froid ? » s'enquit-il.

- « Non, il fait bon »

Il avait gardé ses mains dans les siennes, c'était le moment propice. Il l'avait imaginé des centaines, voir des milliers de fois, mais sans savoir pourquoi, il avait le trac.

- « Jean, tu sais que dès que nous nous sommes rencontrés, avant même que je ne puisse te voir, je suis tombé fou amoureux de toi » lui dit-il.

Le cœur de la jeune femme se serra, elle avait sentit le trac de Scott et se doutait maintenant de ce qui allait se passer ; mais elle ne dit rien, et le laissa continuer.

- « Je t'aime plus que ma propre vie, sans toi je ne pourrais pas vivre. J'avais prévu de le faire à mon retour de Hawaï, lors de notre dîner, mais mes projets ont quelques peu été contrariés » fit-il avait un sourire en biais. Il souffla un bon coup et poursuivit « Bon alors je me lance » continua-t-il en mettant un genoux à terre, lâchant une de ses mains pour sortir un petit écrin de velours. « Jean, je veux passer la moindre seconde de ma vie à tes côtés »

La jeune femme avait les larmes aux yeux et le souffle coupé.

- « Jean Grey, veux-tu faire de moi le plus heureux des hommes en acceptant de m'épouser ? » demanda-t-il en ouvrant l'écrin, révélant une superbe bague semblable à celle qu'il avait achetée quatre mois auparavant et perdue lors du crash.

plus j'ai de reviews, plus vite je poste :p


	4. part 4

Merci à Lamina et aaliyah-and-kelis pour leurs reviews, ils sont les bienvenus surtout dans cette version qui est l'originale

Wen

* * *

Jean sourit jusqu'aux oreilles, essuya d'un geste de la main une larme qui s'était mise à couler le long d'une de ses joues et s'agenouilla devant lui.

- « Oh Scott, bien sûr que oui, oui, oui, oui et encore oui » lui répondit-elle en ponctuant chacune de ses réponses d'un baiser.

Elle pleurait de joie et d'émotion. Scott lui sécha ses larmes et prit sa main pour y glisser la bague, symbole de leur proche officiel union.

* * *

- « Quelqu'un a vu Scott et Jean ? » s'enquit Ororo.

Un silence plana, plusieurs élèves regardèrent autour d'eux et Logan renifla l'air.

- « Ils sont sortis il y a une bonne heure » déclara Malicia.

Au moment même ou la jeune mutante disait cela, les portes principales furent ouvertes et les professeurs se rendirent à l'entrée suivis de quelques élèves. Ils arrivèrent alors que Scott et Jean secouaient leurs manteaux pour les débarrasser des flocons de neiges qui venaient de se remettre à tomber en abondance. Lorsque Ororo vit que la télépathe avait pleurée, elle fut surprise et s'inquiéta un peu, mais le sourire qui éclairait son visage rougit par le froid eut tôt fait de la rassurer.

- « On se demandait justement où vous étiez passés » grommela Logan

Le Professeur Xavier remarqua un certain bijou d'or blanc à la main que Jean avait entrelacée à celle de Scott.

_Fiancée ?_ s'enquit-il par télépathie.

Le sourire de la jeune femme s'élargissant de plus belle, répondit à la question, et il déclara :

- « Toutes mes félicitations à tous les deux » avant d'ajouter à l'encontre de ceux qui n'auraient pas compris « Mes enfants, nous allons célébrer un événement jusqu'alors jamais arrivé dans cet Institut…à moins que vous ne préféreriez…. »

- « Non, non, » l'interrompit Scott « Bien au contraire, nous serions honorés de pouvoir nous marier sur le lieu même où toute notre histoire a commencée »

Charles sourit, fier et flatté. Il s'approcha pour serrer la main de Scott et embrasser Jean sur la joue, l'obligeant par la même à se baisser ce qu'elle fit volontiers, et leur reformula ses félicitations. Alex vint serrer la main de son frère, et les élèves, ravis d'apprendre la nouvelle, vinrent se presser pour voir la bague…mais il durent attendre que Tornade ait fini de l'admirer et ait serrée sa meilleure amie et Cyclope dans ses bras.

Lorsque le remue-ménage se fut calmé, Scott et Jean s'étaient installés dans le salon où il ne restait plus que les professeurs et quelques élèves demeurant au pied du sapin ou se montrant leurs cadeaux. Malicia, Bobby, Kurt et Kitty écoutaient plus ou moins discrètement ce qui se disait ; Alex était également resté dans la pièce auprès de son frère.

- « Alors frérot, vous avez eu le temps de penser à une date pour ce mariage ? » demanda-t-il

Le jeune couple s'échangea un regard et sembla se consulter brièvement.

- « Pour mi-Mars, je pense que ce serait bien, ça nous laissera le temps de tout préparer » fit Scott.

Jean poursuivit :

- « Professeur, bien sûr nous aimerions nous marier ici-même, dans le parc, sur un lieu où nous avons toujours été acceptés tels que nous sommes, c'est-à-dire en tant que mutants ; mais aucun maire n'acceptera de nous unir et vous savez que nous ne sommes pas vraiment croyants… »

- « Je serais ravi que la cérémonie soit célébrée ici, vous le savez » répondit le Professeur « Marier mes deux premiers élèves me touche particulièrement, mais malheureusement Jean, tu as raison, le problème d'officialisation de cet union reste entier… »

Il resta pensif, plaçant ses mains sous son menton comme il lui arrivait souvent de faire pour réfléchir ; et c'est là que Kurt pris la parole :

- « Désolé d'intervenir, je n'aurais pas dû écouter, mais…mon oncle est une sorte de curé très moderne, il pourrait unir Mr Summers et le Docteur Grey même de façon peu religieuse… »

Les professeurs lui adressèrent des regards intéressés.

- « Et tu penses que ton oncle accepterait de nous marier ? » s'enquit Scott. « Je veux dire, quelle est sa position vis-à-vis des mutants ? »

- « Très engagée » répondit Kurt avant de préciser avec un sourire « Il en est un aussi, donc ça ne lui poserait aucun problème »

La décision fut donc prise de faire appel à Hans Wagner pour officier la cérémonie, le Professeur leur trouverait un maire pour que tout soit légalement reconnu.

* * *

Pour le moment, Scott Summers et Jean Grey étaient officiellement fiancés, une petite fête avait même été organisée. L'institut tournait bien, de nouveaux élèves arrivaient et il fallait les loger, c'est pourquoi le Professeur venait de faire débuter des travaux qui dureraient plusieurs mois : la construction d'une nouvelle aile dans le bâtiment. Pour l'instant, même si les classes devenaient plus chargées et que les élèves devaient partager leurs chambres, les soirées vidéo d'antan avaient toujours autant de succès.

Les professeurs et les élèves s'étaient installés dans la plus grande des salles communes équipée d'un home cinéma, et regardaient '_Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers_' dans la pénombre. Comme à leur habitude, Scott et Jean s'étaient installés tous les deux sur un fauteuil, la télépathe sur les genoux du jeune homme, sa tête reposant contre son épaule. Ils ne cessaient de s'entremêler les doigts, de se souffler des petits mots doux verbalement ou par leur lien, de s'embrasser brièvement ; ils avaient tout simplement de perpétuels gestes tendres l'un envers l'autre. Mais là, se trouvant un peu plus à l'écart, cela passait plus inaperçu.

plus j'ai de reviews, plus vite je poste :p


	5. part 5

Merci à Lamina pour son review, ils sont les bienvenus surtout dans cette version qui est l'originale

Wen

* * *

Harry Potter s'était lancé à la poursuite du rappeltout de Neville, alors que Scott semblait avoir totalement détachée son attention du film et laissait ses doigts courir sur les bras à demi nus de Jean, la chaleur dispensée par la cheminée de la pièce étant plutôt élevée. Sur ses poignets et avant-bras se trouvaient les cicatrices blanches des entailles qu'elle s'était infligée quelques mois auparavant, mais elles ne se voyaient pas tant que cela, Jean avait raison, Hank avait fait un beau boulot.

_**Ta peau est si douce…**_lui envoya-t-il par leur lien.

Jean sourit et frissonna imperceptiblement. Mais Scott ne s'arrêta pas là et laissa glisser sa main sous le sous-pull de la jeune femme. Le corps de celle-ci réagit immédiatement à la caresse, mais elle tenta de le rappeler à l'ordre :

_**Scott ! pas ici !**_

Ce fut au jeune homme de sourire, fier de voir l'effet qu'il lui faisait.

**_Je te trouve bien sensible_…**lui dit-il d'une voix enjôleuse.

_**C'est parce que je t'aime bêta, et tu sais parfaitement que je ne peux pas résister à tes caresses**_ répondit-elle avant d'ajouter** _mais ce n'est pas l'endroit idéal pour ce genre de chose_…**

Son argument sembla avoir fonctionné et elle pensa être parvenue à le raisonner. Pendant quelques instants, le temps que sur l'écran, Harry soit emmené par McGonagall rencontrer Dubois, c'est ce qu'il sembla, mais Scott reprit ses explorations juste après.

**_Tu as décidé de me torturer ?_ s'enquit Jean _tu sais que je pourrais très bien retourner la situation, et cela sans même faire un geste…_**le menaça-t-elle

_**Oui, mais tu ne le fais pas…**_fit remarquer le jeune homme en laissant sa main continuer son ascension, sans que personne ne s'aperçoive de rien.

**_Tu ne perds rien pour attendre_…** ajouta-t-elle.

Il ne sembla pas s'inquiéter le moins du monde, et commença à lui mordiller le cou ; Jean dû rassembler toute sa volonté pour ne pas trahir l'échauffement de son corps.

_**Scott !**_ répéta-t-elle plus fortement avant de laisser parler son désir …_**Si nous laissions Harry à ses formules magiques et que nous montions approfondir tout cela dans l'intimité de notre chambre ?** _suggéra-t-elle, fermant les yeux et se mordant les lèvres alors que son fiancé continuant à la caresser.

**_Tout à fait d'accord_…**

Ils se levèrent en même temps, souhaitèrent bonne nuit à tout le monde avant de sortir de la pièce calmement ; dès qu'ils arrivèrent dans le hall Jean entraîna Scott par la main plus rapidement en direction du premier étage. Ils s'arrêtèrent à plusieurs reprises pour laisser libre cours à leur passion avant d'enfin atteindre leur chambre et d'en fermer la porte…

* * *

Ce début d'après-midi de 14 février, Jean surveillait une vingtaine d'élèves en plein examen. Elle était un peu perdue dans ses pensées ; elle avait du retard, une mauvaise mine depuis plusieurs jours et se sentait particulièrement fatiguée voir même un peu nauséeuse. Elle connaissait ces symptômes pour les avoir déjà ressentis et, dès que son cours fut terminé et qu'elle eut récupérées les copies, elle se rendit au sous-sol, là où se trouvait le labo. Saluant Hank au passage, elle alla se faire une prise de sang discrètement, ne voulant pas aller acheter un test de grossesse comme la dernière fois, non, elle ne voulait pas reproduire le même schéma qu'auparavant. Elle prépara l'échantillon sanguin comme il le fallait et pratiqua elle-même les examens nécessaires. Lorsque les résultats furent imprimés et qu'elle y lut la confirmation de sa grossesse, elle se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil, un peu brusquement à voir l'inquiétude du Fauve.

- « Jean ? est-ce que tout va bien ? » s'enquit-il.

Elle avait un papier serré contre sa poitrine et il dû l'appeler de nouveau pour la faire réagir. Elle finit par s'apercevoir de sa présence et, sans que le sourire et l'étincelle de ses yeux ne la quittent, elle répondit d'une voix troublée tout en rangeant les résultats dans sa poche :

- « Oui tout va bien, parfaitement bien… »

- « Tu en es sûre ? tu es toute pâle » insista Hank.

- « Ça va ne t'inquiète pas…je, je dois y aller, je veux me préparer pour mon dîner avec Scott » ajouta-t-elle en rangeant et nettoyant ce qu'elle venait d'utiliser.

- « Passez une bonne St Valentin tous les deux » lui souhaita le Fauve alors que Jean sortait déjà du labo

_/je pense qu'elle va être mémorable…/ _se dit-elle.

Elle monta dans leur chambre, prit une douche, son regard s'attardant sur son ventre, et se prépara longuement pour être parfaite pour leur dîner. Comment allait-elle le lui annoncer ? Elle n'en savait rien, elle connaissait d'avance sa réaction et n'avait pas à craindre quoique ce soit d'autre que de la joie contrairement à d'autres femmes, mais elle voulait que ce moment soit magique.

Alors qu'elle sortait de la salle de bain et s'apprêtait se rhabiller, elle eut une idée et Ororo tomba à pic…

- « Jean ? Je vais au centre commercial, tu m'accompagnes ? » demanda-t-elle à travers la porte.

Jean enfila rapidement des vêtements, alla ouvrir, et demanda à sa meilleure amie de l'attendre deux minutes…

Elle avait eu tout le temps de faire son achat au centre commercial et de rentrer se préparer pour son dîner en tête à tête. Scott était déjà prêt et l'attendait déjà en bas, particulièrement élégant dans un costard sans cravate, mais avec une chemise blanche légèrement entrouverte. Il était superbe et il n'en pensa pas moins d'elle lorsqu'elle descendit l'escalier dans une longue robe noire épousant ses formes à la perfection.

_**Tu es splendide**_ lui envoya-t-il par leur lien en l'embrassant brièvement mais amoureusement, avant de lui offrir son bras.

_**Mais toi aussi**_ lui répondit-elle en lui donnant le sien.

- « Passez une bonne soirée tous les deux » firent le Professeur et Tornade qui traversaient le hall pour rejoindre la salle à manger.

Le jeune couple les remercia et ils s'en allèrent.

Le dîner aux chandelles fut parfait, Scott l'emmena dans un restaurant chic tenu par un mutant, ce qui leur permit de n'avoir aucun problème ou remarque désagréable de la part d'autres clients.

Comme ça avait été le cas pour de nombreuses sorties en tête-à-tête, ils ne rentrèrent pas directement à l'Institut, mais allèrent se balader dans le parc pour y rejoindre leur coin. Jean tenait à la main le bouquet de roses que Scott lui avait offert, ainsi que le paquet qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui remettre.

- « C'était une soirée formidable » dit Scott après qu'ils se soient assis sur le banc qui avait été installé ici quelques semaines auparavant.

Il attira Jean sur ses genoux, passant ses bras autour de sa taille :

_**Je t'aime**_ lui envoya-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

Jean lui rendit son baiser pendant quelques minutes avant de délicatement le briser, gardant néanmoins un de ses bras autour de sa nuque :

- « J'ai quelque chose pour toi » lui dit-elle tout en attrapant télékinésiquement le paquet qu'elle avait posée derrière elle avec le bouquet.

Elle le lui tendit et le regarda l'ouvrit. Le cadeau se révéla être un livre, c'est lorsque Scott lu le titre qu'il cessa presque de respirer, son cœur manquant un battement

**_'vivre et partager la grossesse de sa femme,_**

**_les_****_ questions que nous, futurs papas, nous nous posons, et leurs réponses'_**

Il tourna la tête vers Jean et parvint à articuler :

- « Tu… ? »

Jean acquiesça, un sourire merveilleux éclairant son visage.

plus j'ai de reviews, plus vite je poste :p


	6. part 6

Merci à Lamina pour son review, ils sont les bienvenus surtout dans cette version qui est l'originale

Wen

* * *

Jean acquiesça, un sourire merveilleux éclairant son visage.

- « J'avais des soupçons depuis quelques jours, alors j'ai effectué des examens tout à l'heure…je suis enceinte Scott » lui dit-elle, les yeux embrumés de larmes de joie, c'était comme si ce qu'elle avait rêvé lorsqu'elle le croyait mort se réalisait.

Scott resta sous la surprise, pendant quelques secondes, avant d'être envahi par une bouffée de joie mêlée à de la fierté, que Jean pu ressentir par leur lien, et qu'un sourire se dessine sur son visage. Il prit visage de Jean entre ses mains et l'embrassa passionnément.

- « Tu en es sûre ? tu sais depuis combien de temps ? » demanda-t-il.

- « Oui, sûre et certaine, j'ai le résultat des examens dans la chambre, je suis enceinte de 2 mois…mais tout peux arriver tu sais ? Je...»

Scott posa un doigt sur ses lèvres :

- « Ssshhhh, tout se passera bien mon ange, ce bébé va naître, et nous allons l'élever » lui dit-il en l'embrassant de nouveau avant de souffler « Je vais être papa… »

Jean sourit, Scott glissa sa main entre les pans de son manteau et posa une main sur son ventre qu'il caressa doucement, conscient qu'il portait une vie.

- « Je vais être papa… » répéta-t-il sans décrocher son sourire, des flots d'émotions circulant par leur lien. « Je…je ne sais pas quoi dire…c'est merveilleux…c'est comme si tous nos rêves se réalisaient, nous allons nous marier et avoir un enfant, notre enfant…je n'en reviens pas…Oh Jean, tu fais de moi l'homme le plus heureux du monde, je t'aime tellement » lui dit-il, pleurant lui aussi de joie, avant de se remettre à l'embrasser, une main toujours posée sur son ventre, sa douce chaleur se diffusant à travers le tissu.

_'Fearless Leader'_, c'est comme ça qu'il était connu, mais Jean avait toujours connu ses peurs et ses faiblesses et lui les siennes. Le voir pleurer restait extrêmement rare, à vrai dire elle ne l'avait jamais vu autant pleurer que depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés. Des larmes de joie, elle était heureuse qu'il lui montre ses émotions sans tabou, lui qui à son arrivée à l'Institut avait toujours été si réservé.

Jean aussi pleurait de joie, elle vivait ce qu'elle n'avait pas pu vivre à sa première grossesse et ils allaient se marier (et à ce sujet, elle allait devoir lui parler) ; c'était comme si Magnéto n'avait pas commis cette atroce vengeance. Bien qu'elle sache qu'elle avait perdu un premier bébé dans l'histoire, elle avait décidé de ne plus y penser, enfin elle allait essayer, le passé était le passé, une seconde chance leur avait été offerte et ils la prenaient à bras le corps. Jean se laissa réchauffer par leur amour, sentant Scott au comble de la joie à travers leur lien. Elle sourit contre ses lèvres et approfondit le baiser.

Ce ne fut qu'une demi-heure plus tard qu'ils repartirent vers l'Institut.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le hall, il était 22h50 et les professeurs étaient encore debout, Scott et Jean en profitèrent pour les rejoindre.

- « Alors cette soirée de la St Valentin ? » s'enquit Hank.

- « Elle restera inoubliable… » répondit Scott encore sous le choc.

- « Dis-moi Shades, tu me sembles étrange » fit remarquer Logan.

- « C'est que nous avons quelque chose à vous annoncer » fit-il « Nous ne pourrons pas nous marier le 15 mars comme prévu »

- « Pourquoi ? Que s'est-il passé ? » s'enquit le Professeur.

Jean lui sourit pour lui signifier qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une annulation.

- « Disons que vu ce que j'ai découvert et pu confirmer ce matin, je préfère repousser le mariage d'environ deux mois, à moins que vous ne vouliez que je ne puisse pas m'approcher du banquet et que je ne vomisse à tout bout de champs… » fit-elle un sourire aux lèvres.

Les professeurs, entre les mots de Jean et l'attitude protectrice de Scott, placée derrière elle, leurs mains entrelacée sur le ventre de la jeune femme, eurent tôt fait de faire le rapprochement :

- « Enceinte ? C'est ça ? tu es enceinte Jean ? » s'enquit Ororo, en espérant malgré tout ne pas se tromper pour ne pas rouvrir de vieilles blessures.

Jean hocha la tête en souriant de plus belle.

- « Nous allons avoir un bébé » confirma fièrement Scott, tout aussi souriant, avant de déposer un baiser sur la tempe de sa fiancée.

- « Félicitations ! »

Ororo vint serrer sa meilleure amie dans ses bras, forçant le couple à se séparer tandis que Hank et Logan serraient la main de Scott ; le Professeur vint lui aussi féliciter ses '_enfants'_

- « Décidément, que d'événements ! » fit Tornade « Un futur mariage, un bébé en route… »

Jean préféra tout de même remettre le bémol, alors que Scott avait reprit sa place derrière elle.

- « Je ne suis enceinte que de deux mois, le risque de…de fausse couche restent élevé surtout que… »

La jeune femme fut de nouveau interrompue par un doigt de Scott sur ses lèvres :

- « Jean, nous avons parlé de ça, tout va bien se passer » lui dit-il.

- « Scott a raison Jean, la situation dans laquelle tu te retrouves aujourd'hui est totalement différente, tu vas endurer les instabilités émotionnelles normales d'une grossesse, mais rien de tel que lors de la précédente. » approuva Hank.

- « Parfaitement » appuya Logan « Alors, tu vas te détendre, ne pas te surmener et laisser Scott s'occuper de toi, pour ça, je lui fais totalement confiance »

- «…et d'ici 8 mois révolus vous serez non seulement mariés, mais également parents » termina Ororo avec un sourire.

La nouvelle se répandit dans l'Institut sans qu'ils n'en connaissent la source, sûrement une oreille opportuniste, quoiqu'il en soit, on ne cessa de les féliciter durant la semaine qui suivit.

* * *

Scott était encore plus attentionné envers Jean qu'il ne l'avait été, et il ne tarda pas à voir de lui-même ce que nausées '_matinales'_ voulait dire...

plus j'ai de reviews, plus vite je poste :p


	7. part 7

les reviews, sont les bienvenus surtout dans cette version qui est l'originale

Wen

* * *

Un matin, alors que Jean venait de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit pour se lever et qu'il s'apprêtait à l'embrasser dans le cou, elle fut prise d'une nausée si soudaine qu'elle se précipita vers la salle de bain, les yeux écarquillés, la main devant la bouche, étouffant un gémissement. Quand elle pu enfin relever la tête sans ressentir de haut le cœur, elle se sentit aussi flasque que le gant de toilette que Scott lui passa sur le visage (une méthode qu'il avait apprise dans le livre qu'elle lui avait offert, lequel il avait décidé de lire au fur et à mesure). Il tira la chasse d'eau et, une fois qu'elle se fut abondamment rincée la bouche, la prit dans ses bras et la ramena sur le lit, l'allongeant contre lui, son torse lui servant d'oreiller. 

- « Ça va mieux ? » s'enquit Scott, soucieux devant la mine pâle de Jean.

- « Pour le moment oui, mais ça ne fait que commencer… » lui répondit-elle les yeux mi-clos, alors qu'il passait doucement sa main sur ses cheveux.

- « Je te préparerais le petit déjeuner et te le porterais au lit le matin » annonça Scott « J'ai lu que si vous mangiez une demi-heure avant de vous lever, vous échappiez aux nausées »

Jean sourit, attendrie par sa proposition et le fait de voir à quel point il s'investissait dans cette grossesse.

- « J'ai utilisée cette méthode, elle est efficace c'est vrai, mais jamais je n'ai eu de telles nausées… » souffla-t-elle alors que Scott s'était maintenant mis à doucement lui caresser le ventre en la laissant s'appesantir de sommeil.

Il la regarda s'endormir, ne cessant de se dire à quel point elle était belle, à qu'elle point il pouvait l'aimer, il ne se lasserait jamais, non, jamais, de la tenir dans ses bras.

Jean passa ce troisième mois de grossesse, blême, parfois fiévreuse, à dormir, vomir et à adopter un caractère irritable.

Mais lorsque qu'elle entama le quatrième mois…

* * *

Les professeurs se trouvaient dans la cuisine, Scott était présent et avait porté le petit déjeuner à Jean une vingtaine de minutes plus tôt avant de redescendre. Ce jour était un grand jour. Ce matin, ce ne fut pas une Jean en pyjama, pâle et bougonne qui arriva, mais une Jean rayonnante : 

- « Je suis sur un petit nuage » annonça-t-elle « C'est le premier matin depuis des semaines que je garde mon petit déjeuner ! »

Elle embrassa brièvement mais amoureusement Scott avant d'ajouter :

- « Adieu nausées perpétuelles et vive le deuxième trimestre ! »

- « Heureux que ça se passe mieux » annonça Charles Xavier.

- « Oui, certaines personnes commençaient à faire des sondages pour savoir qui de toi ou Logan avait le plus mauvais caractères » fit Ororo.

- « Ce n'est pas une question de caractère mais de sautes d'humeurs produites par les hormones » se justifia la jeune femme avant de demander « Qui était en tête ? »

- « Moi » grommela Logan.

- « Ça me rassure, je ne voulais surtout pas te faire concurrence »

- « C'est gentil de ta part Red » répondit-il.

Ororo intervint dans la conversation :

- « En tous cas tu vas pouvoir recommencer à m'aider à faire la cuisine »

- « Tant que certaines odeurs me m'incommodent pas, pas de problèmes »

Hank arriva dans la pièce et voyant la jeune femme s'enquit :

- « Tu as bu ton litre d'eau Jean ? »

- « Oui, et je peux te dire que je ne suis pas déçue de ne pas avoir à me rendre chez un médecin et attendre…»

- « Alors on y va ? » s'enquit le Fauve.

Scott et Jean échangèrent un regard.

- « On y va » confirma Jean en entraînant Scott par la main jusqu'à l'infirmerie où elle allait passer la première échographie.

Oh, elle aurait pu s'en charger seule, mais elle avait préféré demander au Fauve de le faire afin, qu'elle puisse porter tout son attention sur l'écran et sur Scott. Oui, celle-là, elle ne la vivrait pas seule, Scott s'était assis à ses côtés dès qu'elle fut installée sur la table d'auscultation. Leurs cœurs battaient la chamade, ils avaient les mains moites, le jeune homme prit celle de Jean dans la sienne.

Hank souleva le pull de Jean et y appliqua du gel au contact duquel elle sursauta.

- « Quoi ? » s'enquit Scott.

Jean rit légèrement et serra la main de son fiancé dans la sienne.

- « Ne t'inquiète pas Scott, c'est froid c'est tout »

- « Fearless leader ? » le taquina Hank / _ça m'étonnerais pas qu'il finisse par nous faire une couvade notre Cyclope !_ pensa-t-il.

Il alluma le moniteur et plaqua la sonde sur l'abdomen de Jean. Comme lors des précédentes échographies qu'avait vécues la jeune femme, le son de deux battements de cœur distincts se fit entendre. L'émotion qu'elle ressentit fut encore plus submergeante qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été, elle avait abaissés tous ses boucliers mentaux, tout comme Scott ce qui leur permettait de réellement partager ce moment à travers leur lien. Le leader des X-Men, l'homme stoïque, semblait comme hypnotisé et avait cessé de caresser les cheveux de Jean.

plus j'ai de reviews, plus vite je poste :p


	8. part 8

les reviewssont les bienvenus surtout dans cette version qui est l'originale

Wen

* * *

- « C'est le bébé…?... c'est son cœur qu'on entend ? » balbutia-t-il en serrant un peu plus fort la main de Jean.

- « Le plus rapide oui » répondit Hank en souriant, avant d'ajouter « je peux déjà vous dire que vous n'attendez ni triplés, ni jumeaux »

Il déplaça un peu la sonde.

- « C'est difficile de voir quelque chose… » admit Scott.

- « Avec tes lunettes ce doit être encore pire » concéda Hank « Mais avec l'habitude, on reconnaît tout. Tiens, ici, tu as sa tête, ici ses bras et ses poings fermés, et là ses jambes et ses pieds. Il mesure 7 centimètres tout est parfaitement normal ; Jean tu devrais accoucher aux alentours du 15 septembre, mais comme tu le sais, ce n'est pas une science exacte. »

Jean observa un peu plus attentivement l'écran et prononça :

- « …c'est une fille, Scott, nous allons avoir une petite fille ! » fit-elle d'une voix troublée par les larmes qui s'étaient mises à rouler le long de ses joues ; les hormones la travaillaient mais il fallait tout de même avouer qu'il y avait de quoi être émue.

Scott l'embrassa avant de rester front contre front avec elle.

_Une fille, je vais avoir une fille_pensa-t-il sans encore oser y croire.

**_Elle est là Scott, encore toute petite, mais elle existe_** fit la voix de Jean dans son esprit.

Il sortit de sa rêverie, regarda sa fiancée dans les yeux et sourit, avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

Hank les laissa vivre leur moment, éteignit l'appareil, rembobina la cassette et la tendit à Scott au bout de quelques minutes.

* * *

Le soir même, dans leur chambre, Scott ne revenait toujours pas de ce qu'il avait ressentit en voyant leur bébé sur l'écran de l'échographie ; et le fait d'avoir, une heure avant, montrée la vidéo à Ororo, Logan et le Professeur ne l'avait pas fait descendre de son petit nuage. Il leur avait fièrement indiquées les différentes parties du corps de leur fille, que Jean couvait à l'intérieur de son ventre, ce petit être pas plus grand que la paume de sa main.

Maintenant de nouveau seul avec sa fiancée, il venait de poser tendrement son oreille contre le renflement à peine perceptible de l'abdomen de Jean, comme s'il cherchait à deviner le moindre mouvement. La jeune femme souriait, chérissant ces instants qui lui avaient tant manqué quelques mois plus tôt, et passa la main dans les cheveux de Scott.

- « Salut bébé, je ne sais pas si tu m'entends, mais enfin voilà, tu vas souvent entendre ma voix et celle de ta mère, alors je préfère faire les présentations ; je suis ton papa et je suis impatient de te voir venir au monde »

Jean rit.

- « Quoi ? parler à son futur enfant crée des liens » se défendit-il en lui faisant un sourire, mi-honteux, mi-sérieux.

- « Ce n'est pas ça Scott, je suis heureuse c'est tout…même si te voir parler à mon ventre a tout de même quelque chose de risible »

- « Quelque chose de risible ? » fit-il en haussant les sourcils.

- « Non Scott, pas ça » dit-elle en devinant ce à quoi il pensait.

- « Je vais me gêner, tiens ! » fit-il en se mettant à la chatouiller.

Elle se mit à rire de plus belle, lui suppliant d'arrêter ce qu'il finit par faire. Il bascula pour s'allonger à côté d'elle, elle vint se lover contre lui.

- « Je t'aime, et tu fais de moi l'homme le plus heureux du monde » lui dit-il à nouveau, comme le jour où il lui avait demandé sa main, comme celui où elle lui avait annoncée sa grossesse.

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser doucement, Jean approfondit le baiser, en glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

**_Hhmmmm_****_, n'as-tu pas lu dans le livre que je t'ai offert que le désir sexuel des femmes enceintes était plus intense… ?_** lui envoya-t-elle d'une voix espiègle.

Scott rompit le baiser, surprit.

- « Je n'ai pas encore lu ce chapitre » lui dit-il « Mais ça ne risque pas de…?»

- « Non, aucune contre-indication jusqu'aux dernières semaines »

Scott ne lui demanda pas de précision, elle était médecin et savait ce qu'elle disait.

- « Tu ne m'as pas dit il y a dix minutes que tu étais fatiguée ? » s'enquit-il.

- « Pas si fatiguée que ça » répondit-elle langoureusement. « et je sais que tu en as autant envie que moi… »

Sentant par leur lien son inquiétude à blesser le bébé en l'écrasant et cela malgré ses dires, ce fut elle qui prit les devants. Elle bascula à son tour pour se retrouver à cheval sur lui, avant de l'attirer télékinésiquement vers elle et de l'embrasser de nouveau. Laissant ses sens le guider, rassuré par la confiance que Jean lui témoignait par leur lien, il l'entoura de ses bras et laissa sa passion l'enflammer à son tour, l'embrassant avec plus de fougue, tout en les débarrassant de leurs vêtements superflus.

plus j'ai de reviews, plus vite je poste :p


	9. part 9

Merci à Lamina et aaliyah-and-kelis pour leurs reviews, ils sont les bienvenus surtout dans cette version qui est l'originale

Wen

* * *

L'échographie des quatre mois fut encore plus impressionnante pour Scott : le fœtus avait doublé de volume et mesurait près de 17 centimètres de la tête aux talons. Il vit que le nez, les narines, et la lèvre supérieure de sa fille s'esquissaient, que son menton poussait tout comme ses joues qui apparaissaient sous des yeux dissimulés derrière des paupières bien closes et qu'elle rapprochait son pouce de sa bouche. Jean était tellement émue que cela provoqua une légère accélération du rythme cardiaque du fœtus qui s'agita. S'agissant en quelque sorte de sa deuxième grossesse, elle percevait déjà ses mouvements à l'intérieur de son ventre mais ne pouvait pas encore le partager totalement avec Scott, seulement un peu à travers leur lien.

Bien qu'elle se sente fatiguée et n'aspire souvent qu'à dormir et cela où qu'elle soit, elle rayonnait de joie depuis la disparition totale de nausées. Son bonheur illuminait son regard, teintait le moindre de ses gestes. Mais elle était désormais interdite de séjour au laboratoire, il était hors de question pour elle de manipuler des produits chimiques durant sa grossesse. Scott aussi avait changé, pas seulement envers elle, mais aussi dans son propre comportement, en effet le voir sourire n'était plus du tout exceptionnel.

* * *

Deux semaines plus tard, la date de son mariage avec Scott approchant, Jean partit faire le tour des boutiques avec Ororo, en commençant par le rayon lingerie…

- « Mon dieu, regarde ce que je vais devoir mettre bientôt » fit Jean en montrant une culotte enveloppante à sa meilleure amie.

Celle-ci rit :

- « Pour l'instant je pense que tu peux encore te permettre quelque chose de plus sexy…en prenant une taille au dessus si ce n'est deux » avoua Ororo.

- « Hum…Cet ensemble n'est pas mal, et il y a même ma taille actuelle » fit remarquer Jean « Etre enceinte a ses avantages… » ajouta-t-elle en faisant référence aux deux tailles de soutien-gorge qu'elle avait prises.

Ororo rit de nouveau avant de redevenir plus sérieuse :

- « Alors ça se passe toujours aussi bien avec Scott »

- « Parfaitement bien, ça l'a toujours été. J'ai l'impression de vivre un rêve éveillé depuis sept mois et demi –excepté quand j'étais sans cesse nauséeuse– » exclu la jeune femme avant de poursuivre « Mais Scott était là, même si j'avais mauvais caractère. C'est tellement incroyable tout ce qui est arrivé en si peu de temps… et Scott est formidable ; dire que quand j'étais petite on me disait que les coups de foudre ou l'âme sœur n'existaient pas, et bien j'ai trouvée la preuve du contraire. Je l'aime tellement, il n'y a pas une seconde où je ne pense à lui, quand je ne le sent pas tout simplement à travers notre lien » répondit Jean, rêveuse.

- « Ça se sent et ça se voit » répondit la sorcière du temps tandis qu'elles allaient encaisser leurs achats.

Ensuite, elles poursuivirent leur tour dans le centre commercial :

- « Regarde-moi ça, c'est lamentable » fit Ororo en lui montrant un magasin parmis tant d'autres qui avait mis une pancarte '_interdit aux mutants'_, comme s'il s'agissait de simple chiens, voir même pire car certains acceptaient ces derniers.

Les lumières et la musique sautèrent légèrement et quelques objets tombèrent dans le magasin en question, La mutante jeta un regard à son amie qui n'avait pas répondu et semblait perdue dans ses pensées, elle comprit que les interférences venaient d'elle…

plus j'ai de reviews, plus vite je poste :p


	10. part 10

Merci à aaliyah-and-kelis pour son review, ils sont les bienvenus surtout dans cette version qui est l'originale

Wen

* * *

- « Jean ! » fit-elle en lui donnant un léger coup de coude.

La télépathe reprit ses esprits, tout redevint normal, et heureusement personne ne les avait remarqué.

- « Ça va ? »

- « Oui….j'ai….j'ai juste perdu le contrôle pendant quelques instants »

- « Tu ne veux pas t'asseoir un moment ? »

- « Non c'est bon, c'est passé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris »

- « Ça t'arrive régulièrement depuis l'an dernier et liberty-Island, tu en as reparlé au Professeur ? »

- « Bien sûr, il pense que mes pouvoirs évoluent de manière plus ou moins régulière ; je travaille dessus, mais parfois j'ai comme des absences, l'impression que ce sont eux qui me contrôlent » avoua Jean avant d'ajouter devant la mine de sa meilleur amie « Ne t'inquiète pas, ce doivent être les hormones »

- « Ou une future petite fille contrôlant sa mère » fit Ororo d'un ton plus léger

- « Qui sait ? » plaisanta Jean « Allez viens, allons ailleurs »

Elles finirent par choisir une boutique accueillante de robes de mariages qui en proposait aussi des spéciales maternités. Jean en trouva une parfaite qu'elle prit avec un petit peu de marge à la taille en prévoyance des deux semaines à venir, sachant qu'à quatre mois de grossesse elle allait commencer à s'arrondir de plusieurs centimètres par semaine.

* * *

Ces deux semaines passèrent très vite, le temps serait superbe pour les deux jours à venir et les décorations ainsi que les chaises avaient déjà été placées en face du kiosque blanc surplombant la falaise donnant sur la mer. L'oncle de Kurt devait arriver le lendemain et Scott et Jean avaient été séparés d'office chose ardue de part leur proximité devenue particulièrement forte depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés.

- « Allez les amoureux, vous vous retrouvez demain, c'est pas la mer à boire » fit Wolverine alors que Scott et Jean prolongeaient leur baiser.

Le couple resta quelques instants supplémentaires dans les bras l'un de l'autre, se murmurèrent quelques mots et finirent par se séparer après un dernier baiser pour partir chacun de leur côté à contrecoeur.

Logan et Hank se chargèrent de Scott et passèrent une soirée entre hommes, pas d'enterrement de vie de garçon, il n'en avait jamais vraiment eu et son mariage avec Jean n'allait pas changer grand chose si ce n'est rendre les choses officielles. Jean, elle, fut embarquée par Ororo, elles passèrent une soirée entre meilleures amies comme elles n'en avaient pas passée depuis leur adolescence.

* * *

Tôt dans la matinée, le prêtre Wagner arriva et les heures s'écoulèrent bien plus vite qu'elles ne l'auraient dû…

- « Attends Jean, ne bouge pas, il manque une épingle… » fit Tornade avant de terminer la coiffure de sa meilleure amie, dont elle était témoin et demoiselle d'honneur.

Jean regarda par la fenêtre, tout le monde était installé, les élèves et parfois les parents de ceux-ci ainsi que ses amis ; elle, n'ayant plus de famille et Scott n'ayant plus que son frère. Elle entraperçue son futur mari sous le kiosque et s'attardait sur cette vision. A peine une douzaine d'heures de séparation et il lui manquait.

_**Nerveux ?**_ envoya-t-elle sans qu'il puisse la voir.

**_Impatient_ **lui répondit-il.

Elle sourit et son amie comprit.

- « Jean, pas de tricherie ! » la réprimanda-t-elle d'un ton amusé, alors qu'on frappait à la porte. « C'est bon tu es prête ? C'est l'heure, Logan est là »

Le Professeur n'étant pas valide, Jean avait demandé à Logan de la mener à l'autel et il en avait été extrêmement honoré. Charles, lui, serait deuxième témoin de son côté, Alex, serait celui de Scott avec Logan.

- « J'arrive »

Elle se retourna, vérifia qu'elle n'avait rien oublié, prit son bouquet et sortit dans un frottement de tissu.

- « Tu es superbe Jeannie » lui dit Wolverine « Shades va en avoir le souffle coupé »

Et ce fut le moins qu'on puisse dire ; lorsque la marche nuptiale commença et que sa future femme avança dans l'allée, Scott cru y voir un ange.

Jean n'avait pas opté pour une classique robe blanche, mais une robe dont le corset était dans les tons pourpre. Le bas de celle-ci était constitué d'un jupon blanc nacré, relevé d'un côté à mi-hauteur par une rose bordeaux pour laisser voir le jupon du dessous assortit au corset. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en un chignon élégant fixé par une pince imitant la rose de la robe, et duquel retombaient quelques mèches. Elle était parée d'un tour de cou en velours de la même couleur avec un pendant de cristal et des boucles d'oreilles assorties ; un maquillage parfait illuminait son beau visage, et elle arborait ce sourire qu'il aimait tant.

_**Tu es merveilleuse**_ lui envoya-t-il par leur lien alors qu'elle arrivait à ses côtés.

Ils se prirent les mains, gardant les yeux dans les yeux, alors que le père Wagner commençait son discours d'une manière moderne et dénuée de religion comme on le lui avait demandé.

- « Nous sommes rassemblés ici pour unir cet homme et cette femme dans les liens sacrés du mariage de part l'amour qu'ils se portent et dont le futur heureux événement en est le fruit, mais cela est une autre histoire, tout en étant sa continuité » commença-t-il ; faisant rire et sourire l'assemblée. « Mais venons-en aux faits, ces deux jeunes gens veulent se marier et je suis justement là pour cela, je vais donc poser les questions qui s'imposent : Scott Summers, voulez-vous prendre pour légitime épouse Jean Grey, ici présente, de la chérir, de l'aimer et de l'honorer, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ? »

- « Oui, je le veux » répondit-il sans aucune hésitation.

Le père Wagner reformula la même question pour Jean qui répondit avec la même conviction.

- « Si quelqu'un ici présent a, pour une raison ou une autre, l'intention de s'opposer à ce mariage, qu'il le dise maintenant, ou qu'il se taise à jamais »

Logan se retourna et jeta un regard mauvais à l'assemblée d'où aucune remarque ne fut émise (cf « une nounou d'enfer lol).

- « Les alliances » demanda Hans Wagner.

Alex les tendit sur une petite assiette argentée. Il s'agissait de deux anneaux d'or blanc entremêlés, celui de Jean avait trois diamants discrets incrustés dans le métal précieux.

- « Tous deux ayant souhaités formuler leurs propres vœux, je leur laisse la parole »

Scott garda la main gauche de Jean dans la sienne et se saisit de son alliance, avant de plonger de nouveau son regard dans le sien et de déclarer :

- « Jean, tu es l'amour de ma vie et cela depuis le premier jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés et avant même que je ne puisse te voir. Par cet anneau je t'épouse et m'engage à t'aimer et à rester à tes côtés et à ceux de notre futur enfant pour toujours, jusqu'à ma mort »

Il glissa l'alliance au doigt de Jean. Un reniflement se fit entendre, suivit de quelques autres, Ororo et quelques élèves essuyèrent leurs larmes. Jean prit l'alliance restante, gardant la main gauche de Scott dans la sienne.

- « On dit souvent que le mariage est une épreuve, que celle-ci est effrayante, qu'elle peut rendre malade d'angoisses et de doutes les deux futurs mariés ; moi je n'ai rien ressenti de tout cela. Cela fait longtemps que tout doute à ton sujet m'a quitté, si tant est que j'en ai éprouvé un jour. Ce mariage est l'officialisation de ce que nous vivons tous les jours, de ce que nous ressentons l'un pour l'autre et qui n'est pas exprimable. Scott Summers, par cet anneau, je t'épouse et te donne à jamais mon cœur lié au tient comme l'est celui de deux âmes sœurs, pour toujours » dit Jean.

Elle glissa l'alliance au doigt de Scott et ils se reprirent les mains. D'autres reniflements se firent entendre, le Professeur Xavier avait les larmes aux yeux et même Logan n'avait pas pu retenir les siennes, bien qu'il les lia à la faible brise qui soufflait. Le père Wagner reprit la parole :

- «Au nom de l'amour que vous vous portez et qui vous lie, ainsi que des droits qui me sont conférés, je vous déclare mari et femme…vous pouvez vous embrasser »

(pour voir la robe envoyez-moi un mail ;-))

plus j'ai de reviews, plus vite je poste :p


	11. part 11

Merci à Lamina et aaliyah-and-kelis pour leurs reviews, ils sont les bienvenus surtout dans cette version qui est l'originale

Wen

* * *

Tous deux ne se firent pas prier et s'embrassèrent avec passion. Dans un tonnerre d'applaudissement, ils reçurent les inévitables confettis et grains de riz tandis que Jubilée faisait jaillir de ses mains quelques feux d'artifices qui allèrent exploser dans le ciel d'un bleu azur. 

Les incontournables séances photos suivirent, Kitty avait filmé la cérémonie et Kurt prit la relève pour la fête. Les deux jeunes mariés ne se quittaient plus d'une semelle. Alex et le Professeur vinrent les rejoindre après avoir apposées leurs signatures en tant que témoins du mariage, et les félicitèrent chaleureusement à leur tour.

Le dîner suivit et Scott et Jean ouvrirent la danse sous un slow de Bryan Addams, '_Everything_ _I do_', qui leur correspondait vraiment, puis le registre s'élargit afin que tous y trouvent leur compte. La jeune mariée tint même à danser avec celui qu'elle considérait comme son père, et même le Professeur Xavier fut étonné de la facilité avec laquelle elle pu le soulever et le maintenir debout grâce à sa télékinésie pendant plus de trois minutes et cela sans concentration particulière. Jean n'en montra aucune fatigue et il fut très touché d'avoir pu danser avec elle comme s'il était encore valide; il repenserait à l'évolution de ses pouvoirs un autre jour.

Lorsque le gâteau arriva, en tant que garçon d'honneur, Alex se due de faire un petit discours, mais bien que Scott eut craint le pire, il resta très correct et ne glissa aucune blague dans son texte. Le Professeur Xavier parla également à son tour:

- «Ce jour est un grand jour…» commença-t-il « Scott et Jean, je me souviens de votre arrivée à l'Institut comme si c'était hier, vous étiez mes premiers élèves, effrayés par vos passés et par ces pouvoirs dont vous ignoriez la provenance et qui vous avaient isolés des autres, ou fait exclure de votre propre famille. Je vous ai élevés comme si vous étiez mes propres enfants. Vous avez grandis, Ororo est venue vous rejoindre, puis peu à peu l'Institut a accueillis d'autres membres. J'ai toujours su que quelque chose de spécial vous liait, je l'ai senti à votre rencontre et le temps me l'a confirmé. Comme deux adolescents, vous avez flirté, Logan a eu du mal à s'y faire…»

- «Hey!» fit une voixgrognante «ça ne me rajeunissait pas c'est tout»

Quelques rires résonnèrent sous la grande tente où se tenait la réception. Le Professeur sourit et reprit:

- «Vous avez donc commencé par flirter; vous étiez d'une maturité étonnante pour des jeunes de 16 ans, nous vous savions responsables et trois ans plus tard vous laissions emménager ensembles. D'élèves vous êtes devenus professeurs, de jeunes recrues vous êtes devenus leader des X-Men ou Docteur spécialiste de la génétique et, malgré les épreuves qui ont failli vous séparer pour toujours il y a quelques mois, vous voici aujourd'hui mariés, et bientôt parents. Je suis fier de vous» termina-t-il.

L'assemblée l'applaudit chaudement, alors que Jean venait l'embrasser et que Scott allait lui serrer la main.

Les heures passèrent, et vint le moment pour Scott et Jean de partir pour leur voyage de noces: un longue semaine sur une île de l'Océan Pacifique, isolée et peu peuplée où les habitants n'avaient rien contre les mutants ou bien en ignoraient carrément l'existence. Par sécurité, le X-Copter était mis à leur disposition pour le vol, il leur serrait facile de le camoufler.

- «Alors frérot, ça y est, tu as la corde au cou mon vieux» fit Alex.

Scott rit brièvement et répondit:

- «Je ne pouvais rêver plus belle corde», avant de se pencher pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de sa femme.

- «Eh oh, attendez d'êtres seuls pour ça!» plaisanta le jeune Summers «En tout cas Jean, je suis heureux de t'avoir désormais pour belle-sœur officielle; bienvenue dans la famille, aussi petite soit-elle…enfin pour le moment»

- «Merci Alex» fit la jeune femme.

Les autres vinrent mettre leur grain de sel:

- «Soyez prudents tous les deux, ne faites pas trop de folies» fit Ororo en les serrant dans ses bras chacun à leur tour.

- «Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai une petite chaperonne dans le ventre» plaisanta Jean en passa sa main sur son abdomen dont l'arrondit se discernait nettement.«Elle ne se fera pas oublier»

- «Prend bien soin de Jeannie, Slim» fit Logan «Mais je sais que tu le feras. Mes félicitations à tous les deux, ce mariage était superbe, même si je répète que ça ne me rajeunit pas, ne serait-ce que mentalement»

Ils rirent à cette précision, sachant que Wolverine était bien plus âgée qu'il ne semblait, sa mutation le guérissant de toute maladie ou affection, et même de la vieillesse apparemment. Ce fut à Hank de parler:

- «Alors Jean, tu n'oublies pas, pas trop d'exposition directe au soleil et…»

- «Je sais Hank, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai mes diplômes de médecine depuis plusieurs années maintenant…» lui répondit-elle en lui souriant.

Le Fauve sourit en guise de réponse, alors que le Professeur déclarait:

- «Mes enfants, quoi dire de plus que je n'ai déjà dit? je ne vais faire que me répéter, je suis fier de vous, toutes mes félicitations, je vous souhaite tout le bonheur que vous méritez».

- «Merci à tous» firent Scott et Jean d'une même voix.

Ils s'apprêtèrent à partir, lorsque Jean se souvint de quelque chose qu'elle avait oublié de faire et rameuta les invitées célibataires.

- «Les filles, prêtes pour le lancer de bouquet? et pas de tricherie…» fit-elle en faisant allusion aux pouvoirs.

Un brouhaha d'encouragement lui répondit, elle sourit, se retourna, et lança son bouquet, lequel fut rattrapé par Ororo…

* * *

Après quatre heures de vol, le X-Copter s'était posé sur la petite île où ils avaient fait une réservation pour un bungalow donnant sur une plage de l'océan pacifique. Ils furent très bien accueillis et félicités à leur arrivée à l'hôtel. Ils prirent leur clé, un employé posa les bagages dans le logement confortablement équipé et repartit avec un pourboire.

Se retrouvant seuls dans ce paradis, Scott prit Jean dans ses bras et lui fit passer le seuil du bungalow.

- «Hum, tu as pris quelques kilos…» lui fit remarquer Scott.

- «Est-ce le genre de chose à dire à sa femme monsieur Summers?»

- «Mais je n'ai pas précisé à quel point je les aimais ces kilos» ajouta-t-il en se postant derrière elle pour l'enlacer, sa joue contre sa tempe, ses mains sur son abdomen.

Jean se laissa aller contre lui avec un soupir de bien être, il la berçait doucement en passant sa main sur son ventre.

plus j'ai de reviews, plus vite je poste :p


	12. part 12

Reviews ! ils sont les bienvenus surtout dans cette version qui est l'originale

Wen

* * *

« Tu as plutôt intérêt à les aimer, car ce n'est que le commencement… » lui dit-elle, les yeux mi-clos alors qu'il l'embrassait dans la nuque.

**_Cette robe, bien que superbe, devient soudainement bien encombrante_**_…_ lui envoya-t-il par leur lien lorsqu'il arriva au bout du corsage.

**_Hum, tu trouves aussi ? elle n'est pas tout à fait adaptée à ce climat…_**

Scott sourit dans son tour, et se mit en devoir de délacer le corsage en embrassant chaque parcelle de peau découverte, échauffant chacune d'elle, avant de laisser glisser la robe sur le sol. Jean la balança dans un coin de la pièce par télékinésie, pour s'attaquer au costume de Scott. Il se laissa faire, dieu qu'il l'aimait, elle sentait la pêche et ce parfum l'enivrait. Il l'enlaça et l'embrassa avec passion, leur lien grand ouvert, leurs pensées et leur âme se fondant l'une dans l'autre.

Cette nuit de noces mérita son titre et ce fut comblés qu'ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, protégés des moustiques par une moustiquaire, bercés par le son du sac et du ressac de l'océan qui promettait des baignades romantiques.

* * *

C'est à contrecoeur qu'ils quittèrent leur lieu de noces pour retourner à l'Institut une semaine plus tard. Ils y avaient été accueillis chaleureusement par ses occupants, les deux professeurs étaient désormais officiellement mariés, Scott et Jean Summers. Jean n'avait eu aucun regret à quitter son nom de famille, laquelle l'avait reniée. Elle avait tout de même envoyé un faire part à celle-ci sans trop savoir pourquoi. Peut-être espérait-elle une réponse de leur part avec des excuses ? ou voulait-elle simplement leur montrer que malgré sa mutation elle était heureuse, mariée et bientôt mère, et qu'elle se passait bien d'eux ?

Jean en était maintenant presque à cinq mois de grossesse et son ventre s'arrondissait de façon indéniable, Scott se retrouvait complètement impliqué et émerveillé par les transformations du corps de sa femme. Mais il allait vivre un moment bien plus fort ce soir là…

Alors qu'il sortait de la douche en se séchant les cheveux avec une serviette, il entendit Jean s'exclamer du lit où elle s'était allongée quelques minutes auparavant:

« Elle recommence à me donner des coups ! » fit-elle.

L'air hagard, Scott s'approcha d'elle et posa une main sur son ventre dilaté. Jean le guida pour qu'il la place au bon endroit, là où elle avait ressenti les deux derniers coups, et ils attendirent. Pendant un moment, il ne se passa rien, puis Scott sentit un choc contre sa paume.

« Ça alors, c'est qu'elle te donne de vrais coups de pieds, je n'arrive pas à le croire » s'émerveilla-t-il « et encore un autre ! ça ne te fait pas mal ? » s'enquit-il.

« Non pas du tout » l'assura-t-elle « ça fait juste une sensation bizarre mais pas désagréable pour autant »

Le sourire de Jean était si radieux et son regard pétillait d'une telle joie, que Scott en ressentit physiquement l'impact, nul besoin de lien psychique pour ça.

La petite coquine donna de nouveaux coups. Scott retenait son souffle, il caressa son ventre nu, s'extasiant de la fermeté, de la tension et de la chaleur de sa peau d'une douceur de soie. Scott y posa son oreille quelques minutes et parla à son bébé d'une voix douce. Puis il se redressa un peu pour s'allonger près de Jean et passa sa main sur son visage, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

« Je t'aime » lui dit-il comme il l'avait fait des centaines de fois, mais entendre ces mots n'avait aucun prix.

Il captura délicatement ses lèvres dans un baiser doux et amoureux, ses mains parcourant sa peau. Jean se laissa faire un moment avec délice avant de soudainement briser le contact.

« Scott ? »

« Hum ? »

« J'ai une soudaine envie de glace à la pistache et d'oranges avec un coulis de framboises… » avoua-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Ces derniers temps le jeune homme avait eu le droit à plusieurs reprises à ses étranges envies culinaires. Scott faisait son possible pour les satisfaire.

« Tu as de la chance, je devrais te trouver ça en bas » lui répondit-il en parcourant ses lèvres d'un doigt avant de l'embrasser brièvement, de poser un autre baiser sur son ventre en y passant une main caressante, de se lever et de descendre chercher l'étrange assortiment.

* * *

Il finissait de préparer une coupe de glace avec des quartiers d'orange et du coulis de framboise lorsque Wolverine et Tornade firent leur apparition dans la cuisine :

« Je me demandais qui pouvait faire un assortiment pareil » grommela Logan avec un demi sourire « C'est pour Redd je suppose ? »

« Tu supposes juste » sourit Scott.

« Elle n'est pas la seule à avoir des fringales nocturnes, mais moi je vais me faire quelque chose de plus classique » fit Ororo avant de s'arrêter devant Scott et de dire « Oh toi tu as vécu quelque chose de spécial » fit-elle sans faire allusion au fait que Jean n'avait pas eut ces envies culinaires lors de sa dernière grossesse, préférant garder cela dans le passé.

Scott sourit de plus belle, il était encore chamboulé par ce qu'il avait ressenti :

« Raconte ! » fit-elle.

« Je l'ai sentie bouger…j'ai senti bouger ma fille » répondit-il avec émotion.

« Premières impressions ? »

« C'était magique...incroyable » souffla Cyclope.

« Ah ça se concrétise Slim » fit Logan en lui donnant une tape amicale sur une épaule « Allez file lui emmener ce que tu es venu chercher avant que les hormones ne la travaille trop et qu'elle ne descende réclamer »

Scott acquiesça et remonta les escaliers, perdu dans ses pensées…

Durant des semaines, il avait soutenue la tête et rafraîchit le visage de Jean lorsqu'elle était malade Ces derniers temps il commençait à lui masser les jambes et le dos, supportait ses brusques sautes d'humeur, la cajolait lorsqu'elle se sentait un peu la vague à l'âme, épongeait ses larmes quand elle éclatait en sanglots sans raison particulière et riait avec elle lorsqu'elle se sentait d'humeur enjouée.

Et depuis deux semaines, elle manifestait ses brusques envies de nourriture, elle se mettait à ne plus aimer certaines choses qu'elle aimait avant et inversement. Elle le surprit à de nombreuses reprises avec les mélanges qu'elle pouvait faire. Mais Scott avait de quoi comprendre ses comportements, le livre que lui avait offert Jean était une véritable mine d'informations ; ainsi, il savait que si elle demandait des oranges c'était que son organisme avait besoin de vitamine C, si c'était du chocolat, alors il s'agissait vraisemblablement de magnésium ou de sucre. Ces '_envies'_ n'étaient qu'une manière de son organisme de réclamer ce dont il avait besoin.

En tous cas, aucun doute là-dessus, au cours de ce cinquième mois de grossesse, Jean s'était épanouie davantage si tant est que ce soit possible. Sa beauté l'avait toujours ensorcelé, mais là elle lui coupait le souffle. Ce fut avec ces dernières pensées qu'il entra dans la chambre.

plus j'ai de reviews, plus vite je poste :p


	13. part 13

Merci à aaliyah-and-kelis (ps ; y'en a tjs des erreurs ;)) pour son review, ils sont les bienvenus surtout dans cette version qui est l'originale

Wen

* * *

Les travaux de l'Institut seraient terminés dans un mois et demi, l'extérieur semblait désormais fini, mais le gros œuvre restait à faire.

C'était un lundi comme les autres, le temps était radieux à l'extérieur, mais les élèves se devaient de suivre les cours. Jean s'occupait de la leçon de science pour une vingtaine d'élèves. Aujourd'hui, était un jour d'évaluation, Malicia et Kitty présentaient leur exposé sur les événements météorologiques violents qu'elles menaient habilement. Jean les observait du fond de la classe, assise sur une chaise, prenant des notes de temps en temps. Les élèves semblaient captivés, ce qui confirmait son opinion. Elle sentit sa fille lui donner un coup de pied, et sourit imperceptiblement, avant de ressentir une contraction. Elle fronça les sourcils, elle savait que ressentir de légères contractions et tiraillements était normal car les ligaments de son ventre travaillaient perpétuellement, mais c'était la troisième en une demi-heure, une toutes les dix minutes…

Elle ferma les yeux quelques instants, souffla pour se décontracter et fut rassurée de ne pas ressentir de nouvelle contraction dix minutes plus tard. Mais même si elle se le voilait, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la perte de son fils quelques mois auparavant, au même stade de grossesse.

Les deux jeunes mutantes terminèrent leur exposé et furent applaudies par leurs amis.

Jean se leva pour les rejoindre.

« Bon travail les filles » leur dit-elle « Votre exposé était clair, complet tout en étant pédagogique et ce travail de recoupement de reportage sur cassette était très bien construit. Vous pouvez retourner vous asseoir »

Les deux mutantes allèrent reprendre leurs places et Jean alla à son bureau :

« La semaine prochaine c'est à Kurt et Amara de nous présenter leur exposé sur les volcans, c'est bien ça ? »

Les deux jeunes acquiescèrent.

« Vous serez prêts où vous auriez besoin d'un peu plus de temps ? » s'enquit-elle.

« Ça ira on est déjà prêts » répondit Magma.

« Ah ben oui forcément » fit Ray ce qui fit rire le reste de la salle

« Tu sais, toi et Roberto auraient très bien pu choisir un sujet en rapport avec votre mutation » lui répondit Jean avec un sourire une fois que le calme fut revenu.

« Ouais je sais…mais j'y ai pas pensé »

Les élèves rirent de nouveau. Jean les laissa exprimer leur bonne humeur quelques instants avant de reprendre la parole :

« Bon, comme précédemment, nous allons faire une synthèse des points forts et des lacunes de cet exposé, et mettre par écrit ce qu'il est important d'y retenir » dit-elle, sachant très bien que certains de ses élèves avaient du mal à prendre des notes.

L'Institut Xavier n'était pas une école classique, il y avait plusieurs tranches d'âge dans une même classe lorsqu'il n'était pas possible d'en former une complète quand seuls deux ou trois élèves avaient 11 ans et se retrouvaient entre les '_petits'_ et les '_grands'_.

Jean se tourna alors pour écrire au tableau. C'est là qu'une nouvelle contraction fit son apparition, une plus forte que les précédentes, elle lâcha son stylo sous la surprise et l'angoisse et plaqua sa main sur son ventre d'un même mouvement.

« Non… »

« Docteur Summers, est-ce que tout va bien ? » s'enquirent plusieurs élèves, Malicia en particulier, se rappelant d'un certain jour d'hiver où c'est elle qui avait dû appeler des secours.

**_Scott !_** lança Jean par télépathie.

Celui-ci donnait un cours de maths et s'interrompit immédiatement, quelque chose dans la voix de Jean l'alarma, il ressentit un vague d'angoisse par leur lien.

**_Jean ? qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_**

_**Le** **bébé, j'ai des contractions Scott !...c'est trop tôt… elle… Scott**_…

Dans la classe de la jeune femme, Amara et Kitty l'avaient fait s'asseoir sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, Kurt venait de se téléporter.

« Docteur Summers ? » s'enquirent de nouveau les élèves.

**Calme_-toi Jean, j'arrive immédiatement_** lui renvoya Scott avant de s'adresser à ses élèves :

« Bobby, tu me remplaces, je dois m'absenter »

Il ne lui laissa pas plus d'indication et partit en courant dans les couloirs.

Jean de son côté était sortie de sa communication télépathique, une nouvelle contraction l'assaillit, elle ne pouvait retenir ses larmes. Scott débarqua dans la pièce, cela ne les surprit pas, les élèves se doutaient de la raison de '_l'absence'_ de leur professeur.

« Jean ! » fit-il

« Scott ! »

Il arriva à ses côtés, prit ses mains dans les siennes et tenta de la calmer :

« Ce n'est rien, ça va aller mon ange »

« Kurt est parti chercher le Docteur McCoy » l'informa Kitty.

« Bien, le cours est terminé »

Les élèves ne discutèrent pas et sortirent de la salle alors que Kurt réapparaissait avec Hank. L'Elf rejoignit les autres mutants alors que le Fauve se précipitait vers le jeune couple. Jean tremblait et semblait paniquer.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Elle a des contractions » répondit Scott.

« Régulières et rapprochées ? »

Jean acquiesça.

« …je ne veux pas que ça recommence, je vous en prie…faites que ça ne recommence pas »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Scott à son tour.

« Je pense qu'elle est en travail » fit le Fauve après l'avoir auscultée brièvement.

Jean ferma les yeux, libérant d'autres larmes, elle avait fait le même diagnostic mais n'avait pas voulu se l'avouer.

« Quoi ? mais c'est bien trop tôt ! »

« …Je ne veux pas la perdre…je vous en prie…pas une deuxième fois… » répéta-t-elle.

« On peut peut-être encore faire quelque chose Jean, je vais faire mon possible » lui dit Hank « Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie»

Scott acquiesça et prit sa femme tremblante dans ses bras, ressentant son corps se contracter pour une nouvelle contraction. Le Fauve ouvrit la porte et fit se disperser les élèves pour laisser la place à Scott pour passer.

* * *

Rapidement, ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie, Scott déposa Jean sur la table d'auscultation. Il tenta de l'apaiser mais elle était en train d'hyperventiler ce qui était compréhensible. Hank l'ausculta de nouveau et confirma son verdict, il fallait faire vite, il espérait de tout son cœur que la télépathe n'allait pas faire une nouvelle fausse couche.

« Elle ne pourra pas survivre….je ne veux pas la perdre, pas un autre bébé…» répéta Jean.

Hank plaça des capteurs sur le ventre de Jean pour surveiller le rythme cardiaque du fœtus et de sa mère.

« Ça recommence… » fit-elle alors qu'une autre contraction faisait son apparition, elles n'étaient pas douloureuses, mais visibles.

« Sur une échelle de 1 à 10 ? »

« Trois» répondit-elle.

« Trois » répéta Hank, anxieux, même s'il ne voulait pas le laisser voir, il savait que perdre son enfant pour la deuxième fois serait un séisme pour Jean.

plus j'ai de reviews, plus vite je poste :p


	14. part 14

Merci à aaliyah-and-kelis et Lamina pour leurs reviews (c'est fou comme ils sont plus rapides quand je laisse en plan, je vais faire ça plus souvent tien lol) , ils sont les bienvenus surtout dans cette version qui est l'originale

Wen

* * *

Il lui fit une injection de bêtamimétiques et de d'antispasmodiques pour tenter d'arrêter le travail.

« Essaye de te calmer mon ange » fit Scott en passant sa main dans les cheveux de sa femme.

« Je n'y…arrive pas Scott »

Hank prit la décision de donner un sédatif à Jean, sa panique, bien que tout à fait légitime, se transmettait à son bébé et risquait d'aggraver les choses.

« C'est un calmant » lui dit-il en l'injectant dans la perfusion.

« Je ne veux pas la perdre…je vous en prie… » eut-elle le temps de dire une dernière fois avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

« Dis-moi que tu peux faire quelque chose Hank » s'enquit Scott.

« Je lui ai administré un produit qui devrait arrêter le travail, il faut attendre pour voir si cela suffit… »

* * *

Une heure plus tard, Jean sortait d'un sommeil cotonneux, Scott était à ses côtés :

« Hey… »

La jeune femme cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises pour retrouver une vision nette, elle reconnue l'infirmerie et se souvint des circonstances qui l'y avaient menée:

« Le bébé ! » fit-elle en apposant sa main libre sur son ventre, l'expérience de cauchemar qu'elle avait vécu ne se reproduisit pas, son abdomen n'avait pas perdu sa rondeur et elle sentit même sa fille lui donner un coup.

Elle poussa un long soupir de soulagement, pleurant de joie sans s'en rendre compte.

« Tout va bien mon ange » la rassura Scott en essuyant les larmes de sa femme. « C'était une fausse alerte, Hank a pu arrêter le travail. Les contractions se sont espacées et ont cessé »

« Tout va bien ? »

« Tout va bien » confirma Scott en posant sa main à côté de celle de Jean, sur son ventre et de s'adresser à sa fille « Tu nous as fais une sacré peur coquine, tu as encore quelques mois à passer dans le ventre de ta maman et cela même si nous sommes pressés de t'accueillir »

Jean sourit, elle aimait ces moments privilégiés. Scottt l'embrassa avant de lui faire part des commentaires qu'il avait reçu du Fauve :

« Hank n'a pas d'autre explication que la cumulation d'un peu de surmenage et de stress, même inconscient, que t'ont apporté l'appréhension de ce stade de ta grossesse. »

Juste à ce moment, Hank fit son apparition.

«Ah tu es réveillée Jeannie » sourit-il « Je suppose que Scott t'a rassurée ? »

Jean acquiesça :

« Merci Hank, merci de l'avoir sauvée »

« Oh je n'ai fait que la moitié du travail, elle s'est elle-même accrochée, elle n'avait pas l'intention de partir. Néanmoins, par précaution, je veux que tu passes une semaine au lit, repos total, tu te lèves le moins possible et **_tu te détends_** »

« Ok ».

« Bien, ravi que tu acceptes les choses aussi facilement, même si tu me prives de mon argumentation longuement préparée » sourit Hank.

« Je ferais n'importe quoi pour que je puisse porter ce bébé jusqu'à terme » répondit Jean avec détermination.

« Je vais te prescrire de quoi t'aider à dormir et à te relaxer, à la moindre alerte tu sais ce que tu as à faire. Scott, je pense que tu peux la ramener dans votre chambre, elle y est consignée…mais attention, repos total les tourtereaux » précisa le Fauve avec sérieux bien qu'un sourire esquissait ses lèvres.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tes consignes serons respectée à la lettre » fit Scott « Je vais m'occuper d'elle et faire en sorte qu'elle reste allongée, même si je me fais engueuler au bout de quelques jours… »

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute, ce sont les hormones, je n'ai pas ces sautes d'humeur habituellement »

Les deux hommes se jetèrent un regard

« Je parle de sautes d'humeur, pas de forte personnalité » fit-elle remarquer ce qui les fit rire.

« Aller mon coeur, je te ramène dans notre chambre » fit Scott, en passant ses bras sous ses genoux, et ses épaules.

Jean passa ses bras autour de sa nuque et se laissa faire.

Tout l'Institut avait eu vent de l'histoire et de nombreux élèves vinrent prendre des nouvelles ; ils furent rassurés de savoir que ce n'était qu'une fausse alerte et que la femme du leader des X-Men n'avait pas perdu son bébé, même si elle devait faire attention.

* * *

Après son dernier cours de la journée, Scott se rendit à leur chambre, il y entra silencieusement. Jean dormait. Il la recouvrit doucement d'une couverture avant de s'allonger à ses côtés, la regardant dans son sommeil, une main posée sur son ventre. Il fit de même et sentit sa fille donner quelques petits coups, comme si elle avait le hoquet. Il resta une heure comme cela, se satisfaisant de la simple proximité de sa femme. Laquelle finit néanmoins par se réveiller :

« Hey, tu es là depuis longtemps ? » s'enquit-elle.

« Une bonne heure, tu passes beaucoup de temps à dormir tu sais ? »

« Ce sont les cachets de Hank, comme ça le bébé peut gigoter comme elle veut, elle ne me gêne pas » sourit Jean en massant son ventre.

« Plus que deux jours »

« Plus que deux jours, si Hank considère que c'est assez, je n'ai plus eu de contractions mais je ne veux prendre aucun risque »

« Je le sais » lui murmura Scott en déposant un baiser sur sa tempe avant de l'embrasser délicatement.

Comme à l'accoutumée, leurs organismes bouillonnaient à la simple proximité de l'autre, et Jean se due de briser le baiser à contrecoeur :

« Hey, repos total beau gosse » lui dit-elle en lui souriant.

Ils étaient l'un contre l'autre, face à face, confortablement enlacés.

« Je t'aime » lui dit-elle.

« Je t'aime, et tu ne sais pas à quel point tu es belle »

plus j'ai de reviews, plus vite je poste :p


	15. part 15

Merci à aaliyah-and-kelis et Lamina pour leurs reviews (c'est fou comme ils sont plus rapides quand je laisse en plan, je vais faire ça plus souvent tien lol) , ils sont les bienvenus surtout dans cette version qui est l'originale

Wen

* * *

Jean rit et nicha sa tête contre son cou.

« Quoi ? » s'enquit-il.

« On verra ce que tu diras quand on ne pourra même plus s'enlacer comme ça tellement je serais grosse »

« Ça ne changera pas ma façon de te voir »

Elle ne dit rien, savourant simplement son contact avant de dire :

« Tu sais que je sais que tu me caches quelque chose depuis quelques semaines ? »

« Oui » répondit-il avec un sourire.

« Et tu ne veux pas me dire quoi ? »

« Non »

« Tu sais que ta fille te trouve très méchant avec moi à cet instant ?» plaisanta-t-elle

Il sourit et l'embrassa délicatement.

« Tu sauras bientôt »

Elle se contenta de cette réponse, elle lui faisait confiance. Le fait qu'il ne projette même pas inconsciemment son secret, lui faisait soupçonner l'aide du Professeur. Bien sûr, lire les pensées de son mari lui serait extrêmement facile, surtout avec ses pouvoirs qui évoluaient, mais elle respectait son désir de lui faire une surprise quelqu'elle soit.

« Tu as encore un cours à donner ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Non, j'ai fini ma journée » lui répondit-il en s'allongeant sur le dos.

« Alors je crois que je vais réquisitionner mon mari pour me tenir chaud » fit-elle en s'installant encore plus confortablement contre lui.

« Tu as froid ? On est en plein mois de Juin ! » lui fit-il remarquer.

« Les femmes enceintes ont toujours de drôles de sensations, tu ne l'as pas lu dans ton livre ? »

Scott lui sourit, et l'enlaça un peu plus, lui massant doucement le dos, ce qui ne semblait pas déplaire à Jean.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu as fait à part dormir cet après-midi ? » s'enquit-il.

« J'ai un peu lu »

« Pas de télé ? » s'enquit-il

Suivant les consignes de Hank, Jean ne se levait que pour se rendre à la salle de bain, cela faisait cinq jours qu'elle n'était pas descendue manger avec les autres. Scott prenait son repas avec elle, sur un plateau, et faisait son possible pour ne pas qu'elle s'ennuie, c'est pourquoi il lui avait achetée une mini télé. Jean était une femme active, rester une semaine allongée dans la même pièce était pesant et il le savait.

« Pas aujourd'hui non, entre les séries à l'eau de rose et les débats anti-mutants, j'ai préféré m'abstenir » lui répondit-elle.

Quelqu'un tapa à la porte.

« Jean ? »

« Entre Ororo » l'invita la jeune femme, sachant que c'était elle.

« Ah, tu n'es pas seule »

« Non, je séquestre mon mari » sourit Jean.

« Je peux repasser plus tard si vous voulez » proposa la sorcière du temps.

« Non non, tu peux rester » fit Jean avant de sentir quelque chose « Dis-moi tu n'aurais pas des croissants au miel dans ton sac ?»

« T'es incroyable » sourit Ororo, avant de sortir la viennoiserie en question.

« Non je suis enceinte et j'ai faim c'est différent ; merci t'es une véritable amie Ororo » lui dit-elle en attrapant ce que celle-ci lui tendait.

« C'est quoi ce trafic ? » demanda Scott.

« Un truc de femmes, tu ne peux pas comprendre » répondit Ororo en s'asseyant au pied du lit.

« Alors, quoi de neuf ? » s'enquit Jean, après avoir avalée une bouchée de croissant, en tendant une à Scott.

« Depuis hier ? rien d'inhabituel ; à part les classiques bagarres amicales de quelques élèves, il n'y a pas eu trop de casse. Sinon…ah si, Kurt s'est retrouvé obligé de nettoyer le X-Jet pour une semaine pour être apparu en pleine soirée pyjama que les filles avaient organisée hier soir ».

« C'était ça les cris ? » fit-elle après avoir fini le croissant, reposant de nouveau sa tête contre le torse de Scott, fermant les yeux à moitié «J'étais trop fatiguée pour m'informer de moi-même, et vu qu'on n'a rien entendu s'effondrer »

Ororo rit sur ce dernier point.

« C'est Logan qui l'a attrapé, il n'a pas eu de chance »

« Je ne sais pas si j'aurais était plus clément » répondit Scott « Il faut que Kurt prenne un peu en considération son comportement »

« Oui c'est ce que je me suis dis » approuva Tornade. « Et toi Jean qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait ?...Jean ? »

La jeune femme s'était de nouveau endormie.

« La grossesse » répondit Scott en souriant.

« Tu te retrouves coincé maintenant »

« Ça ne me dérange pas, je vais faire une sieste avec elle »

Ororo se releva :

« Si dans une heure tu ne descends pas, je vous monterais le repas »

« Merci Tornade »

« De rien »

* * *

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées, Jean approchait désormais son septième mois de grossesse et restait debout le moins possible. Quelques jours auparavant, elle avait effectué une échographie de contrôle. Leur bébé mesurait une bonne trentaine de centimètres désormais et ils avaient même eu le droit à une échographie en trois dimensions grâce au matériel de l'Institut qui leur permis de découvrir leur futur enfant autrement. Elle avait ouvert ses yeux. Scott ne cessait pas de s'émerveiller et tous deux pouvaient rester des heures le soir à regarder le ventre de la futur mère laisser parfois apparaître une petit bosse crée par la tête, le genou ou le talon de leur fille.

Scott venait de finir un cours, il passa voir la classe de Jean. Quand elle sentit sa présence elle se retourna et lui sourit avant de se concentrer sur ses élèves et de poursuivre sa leçon adressée aux jeunes mutants ayant des pouvoirs psychiques.

_Scott, tu peux venir s'il te plait _lui demanda soudainement le Professeur par télépathie.

* * *

plus j'ai de reviews, plus vite je poste :p 


	16. part 16

Désolée pour le retard, ça m'était sorti de la tête

Merci à Lamina pour son review (c'est fou comme ils sont plus rapides quand je laisse en plan, je vais faire ça plus souvent tien lol) , ils sont les bienvenus surtout dans cette version qui est l'originale

Wen

* * *

Le ton de Charles étant calme, Cyclope se rendit à son bureau tranquillement, frappa et entra. Hank et Logan étaient présents :

« J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi » fit le puissant télépathe.

« L'appartement ? » s'enquit-il.

« Oui, il est terminée depuis deux jours, mais j'attendais que les peintures soient sèches pour te le dire. Les ouvriers ont suivis mes instructions en s'en occupant en priorité. Tout est comme tu le voulais, tu vas pouvoir l'annoncer à Jean »

« Je voudrais lui faire la surprise. Je sais que dans quelques minutes elle va surveiller avec Ororo les élèves pour leur cours de voile sur le lac ; pendant ce temps Logan, Hank et moi pourrions déménager les affaires et monter les quelques meubles que j'avais cachés dans le garage, ça ne devrait pas nous prendre longtemps » proposa Scott en interrogeant ses amis et ancien professeurs du regard.

« Il ne faudrait pas que ça lui fasse un choc tout de même, il faut la ménager notre Jeannie » fit Wolverine.

« Il n'y a pas de risque » fit Hank « Ça y est, elle a passé un cap, elle est sereine désormais, mais fais tout de même en sorte de garder le contrôle »

Scott acquiesça.

« Merci beaucoup Professeur, elle ne va pas en revenir ; même si elle sait que je lui cache quelque chose je ne pense pas qu'elle s'imagine que nous allons avoir un appartement pour nous »

« Il le fallait Scott, ce n'est pas dans une seule chambre et une salle de bain que vous alliez pouvoir élever votre enfant dans de bonnes conditions »

Logan prit la parole :

« Dès que Jean et Ororo seront dehors, Hank et moi irons chercher les quelques meubles du garage et les monterons dans l'appartement. Tu te chargeras de vos affaires et Charles nous préviendra si Redd revient prématurément. S'il le faut on gagnera du temps en demandant à Tornade de l'occuper. »

* * *

Il était 18 heures et Jean était exténuée, elle alla manger quelque chose dans la cuisine avec les jeunes qui venaient de se dépenser pendant plus de quatre heures. Tous s'étaient enveloppés dans leurs serviettes, même Malicia, qui désormais pouvait contrôler ses pouvoirs, et avait pu participer à l'activité sans risque pour quiconque.

« Ça va Jean ? » s'enquit Ororo en s'appuyant contre un meuble, un verre de jus de fruit dans la main.

« Hum ? Oui, tout va bien, fatiguée c'est tout, et j'ai un mal de dos affreux » lui répondit la jeune femme « Je pense que c'est en partie dû au matelas du lit, il a fait son temps, il va falloir le changer »

Ororo ne répondit rien et sourit légèrement, elle savait que tout était prêt et qu'un nouveau lit était d'ores et déjà en place dans la nouvelle aile de l'Institut.

« Tornade ? tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à me dire ? »

« Moi ? non, mais peut-être que Scott oui » fit-elle

Jean fronça les sourcils, suspicieuse. Elle camoufla un bâillement et se leva en soutenant son dos d'une main.

« Je verrais ça plus tard, je crois que je vais tout simplement me prendre une bonne douche chaude et peut-être faire une petit sieste »

* * *

Elle monta à l'étage comme elle l'avait fait des milliers de fois auparavant, et ouvrit la porte :

« Mais qu'est-ce que… ? » fit-elle en s'apercevant que tout avait disparu si ce n'étaient les meubles.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de plus s'attarder sur la question qu'elle sentit deux bras l'envelopper par derrière et un baiser dans le cou.

« Tu veux savoir ce que je te cachais depuis tant de temps » murmura une voix à son oreille.

« Scott, où sont passées toutes nos affaires ? »

« Suis-moi et tu le sauras » répondit son mari en prenant sa main, l'entraînant vers le nouveau bâtiment

« Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ? Scott les travaux des nouvelles classes et chambres ne seront pas terminés avant deux semaines. »

Scott ne lui répondit pas et s'arrêta devant une porte, sur laquelle se trouvait une plaque.

« Monsieur et Madame Summers ? » lit Jean alors que Scott ouvrait la porte en gardant sa main dans la sienne.

« Voici désormais où nous allons habiter » fit-il.

Jean en avait le souffle coupé, la porte donnait à une salle de séjour carrelée avec des murs peints d'une couleur pêche, un canapé bordeaux neuf, une table basse et un meuble télé étaient installés, des bibliothèques attendaient d'être remplies.

« Scott, c'est… »

Le jeune homme lui fit passer le seuil dans ses bras bien qu'elle soit maintenant plus lourde qu'elle ne l'avait encore jamais été.

« …chez nous » termina-t-il « Je voulais t'en faire la surprise, c'est pour cela que je n'ai rien dit. Si une couleur ne te plait pas, nous pouvons la changer et… »

« Non, tout est parfait Scott, je n'arrive pas à le croire »

« Tu me pardonnes de ne rien d'avoir dis ? » lui demanda-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

En guise de réponse, elle l'embrassa fougueusement :

« Est-ce suffisamment clair ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

Son regard pétillait de bonheur, et elle entraîna Scott par la main pour faire le tour des pièces. Il y en avait cinq avec le salon ; le Professeur avait vu grand, une chambre était décorée de tapisserie vert anis avec une frise centrée sur les murs.

« La chambre du bébé… » souffla Jean, un main sur son ventre.

« L'ensemble de meubles qui te plaisais tant est toujours disponible au magasin, mais je me suis dis que ce serait bien d'aller les acheter et de les monter tous les deux. Pour les murs, j'ai un peu choisi en fonction de tes goûts »

« C'est parfait Scott, c'est comme un rêve »

Jean poursuivait l'exploration. Elle découvrit une salle de bain spacieuse avec une grande baignoire d'angle, une douche et tout le nécessaire, une cuisine de taille confortable pour les jours où ils préféreraient manger en famille et une chambre avec un nouveau lit, un « king size » avec une literie neuve.

« Tu as lu dans mes pensées ce n'est pas croyable, il n'y a pas un quart d'heure je disais à Tornade qu'il fallait que nous changions de matelas…Mais là, ça dépasse mes espérances, je n'en crois pas mes yeux, c'est fantastique »

Scott passa ses bras autour de sa taille, ses mains sur son ventre, et lui dit :

« Je te laisse la décoration entre les mains et il nous restera à acheter quelques meubles ; je ne voulais pas te priver du plaisir du shopping, si ce n'est pour l'équipement minimum, afin que ça ne fasse pas trop dénudé lorsque que tu découvrirais notre intérieur. » lui dit-il

« Comment tu as fait pour tout déménager en quelques heures ? »

« Hank et Logan m'ont aidés, et Ororo ainsi que le Professeur ont veillé à ce que tu ne rentres pas tant que ce ne serait pas prêt » avoua Scott.

« Alors j'étais la seule à ne pas être au courant ? »

* * *

plus j'ai de reviews, plus vite je poste :p 


	17. part 17

Merci à aaliyah-and-kelis pour son review (c'est fou comme ils sont plus rapides quand je laisse en plan, je vais faire ça plus souvent tien lol) , ils sont les bienvenus surtout dans cette version qui est l'originale

Wen

* * *

Scott acquiesça.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour me faire pardonner ? »

Jean réfléchit quelques instants, s'appuyant contre le torse de Scott, avant qu'une idée ne lui vienne à l'esprit :

« Je pense que faire couler un bon bain d'eau chaude et la tester avec moi devrait faire l'affaire » lui dit-elle en se retournant

« Un bain ? »

« Hum hum… »

« La sentence ne me semble pas trop dure » sourit-il avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. « Je vais nous préparer ça, repose-toi mon ange »

Jean le regarda s'éloigner vers **_leur_** salle de bain de **_leur_** appartement. Elle était sur un nuage, tout était parfait :

« Tu es contente ma puce ? Tu vas avoir ta propre chambre » fit-elle en caressant son ventre, un coup de pied heurta sa paume « je vais prendre cela pour un oui » sourit-elle.

Elle retourna dans le salon, le plaisir toujours omniprésent d'arpenter sa demeure, avant de se diriger vers le balcon de pierre. Elle n'avait pas encore vue sur quoi donnait leur appartement et elle n'en fut pas déçue. Elle s'accouda à la rambarde et observa le parc de l'Institut et le lac légèrement ridé par la brise, s'était splendide. Elle ne se surprit même plus à en pleurer.

« Jean ? le bain n'attend plus que nous » lui annonça Scott avant de voir qu'elle pleurait « Hey qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Rien, tout va parfaitement bien, ce sont mes satanées hormones. Tu ne pouvais pas me faire une plus belle surprise » sourit-elle avant de l'embrasser tendrement « Je t'aime tellement »

Ils restèrent enlacés un moment avant que Jean ne reprenne :

« Allons-y avant que l'eau ne refroidisse » fit-elle en entraînant Scott dans la salle de bain.

Ils se déshabillèrent, Cyclope entra le premier dans l'eau pour que sa femme soit le plus confortablement installée. Elle vint le rejoindre et poussa un soupir d'aise en s'appuyant contre son torse.

« Je n'ai pas pris de bain depuis des années, et encore moins avec mon mari » fit-elle, leur ancienne salle de bain ne contenant qu'une douche.

« Tu n'as jamais testée la mini piscine de l'infirmerie ? » lui demanda Scott, les mains sur le ventre de sa femme qui pointait presque hors de l'eau.

« Non, nous avons celle de l'extérieur, celle-ci est fait pour la rééducation de possibles fractures ; en fait je ne l'ai presque jamais vue remplie depuis son installation » répondit-elle en étouffant un bâillement « Je l'aurais sûrement fait si j'avais vu à quel point cela soulage rapidement les maux de dos dus à la grossesse »

« Un mal de dos persistant ? Tu voudrais peut-être un massage ? »

« Scott, tu sais très bien que ça ne resterait pas qu'un simple massage ; et je suis trop fatiguée ce soir, désolée »

Il la tourna un peu plus vers lui et l'embrassa brièvement :

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser mon ange »

Elle lui sourit et s'installa confortablement, appréciant les sensations de l'eau sur sa peau. Même leur futur enfant semblait aimer ça, elle semblait s'être endormie et Jean ne tarda pas à faire de même.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle était dans leur nouvelle chambre, dans leur nouveau lit, confortablement lovée dans les bras de son mari. Elle ne se souvenait pas s'y être couchée, elle avait dû s'endormir dans la baignoire. Scott avait dû s'occuper d'elle, il était formidable, elle devait dormir tellement profondément qu'elle ne s'était rendue compte de rien. Il était 5h à en juger par le réveil. Rien à faire depuis quelques temps elle était irrémédiablement réveillée à cette heure-ci par un besoin urgent d'aller aux toilettes. A contrecœur, elle se désengagea délicatement des bras de Scott, s'extirpa des draps chauds et s'assit quelques secondes au bord du lit avant de se lever et de s'enrouler dans la robe de chambre que celui-ci avait prit soin de laisser près d'elle.

Scott se réveilla en l'entendant sortir de la pièce, aussi discrète avait-elle été. Il regarda l'heure et soupira. Il s'était résigné à voir Jean quitter leur lit chaque matin vers 5h, la nature était décidément impitoyable envers les femmes enceintes.

Elle revint cinq minutes plus tard et vit que son mari été éveillé :

« C'est moi qui t'ai réveillé ? » fit-elle sur le pas de la porte.

« Non, je crois que j'avais mon compte en sommeil, c'est rare que je me couche à 8h » lui sourit-il « tu étais vraiment exténuée »

« Et si tu rajoutes les émotions de cette fabuleuse surprise et le bain chaud qui m'a relaxée, j'étais piégée » sourit-elle à son tour.

Scott tapota son côté du lit :

« Aller, viens te blottir contre moi, il est trop tôt pour se lever »

Elle sourit de nouveau et alla s'asseoir précautionneusement sur le lit après s'être débarrassée de sa robe de chambre en la déposant sur une chaise. Puis elle se laissa aller contre le torse de Scott avec un soupir d'aise.

Elle ne savait pas à quel point elle était belle ainsi, si femme, si épanouie.

_**J'ai entendu…**_ fit-elle par leur lien.

_**Ce n'est pas plus mal…**_ répondit-il en l'embrassant dans la nuque.

Elle ne pu réprimer un léger gémissement, il savait tellement bien comment la satisfaire. Entre baisers et caresses, ils ne tardèrent pas à faire l'amour et ne se réveillèrent de nouveau que vers 9h.

* * *

plus j'ai de reviews, plus vite je poste :p 


	18. part 18

Merci à aaliyah-and-kelis pour son review , ils sont les bienvenus surtout dans cette version qui est l'originale

Wen

* * *

Ils arrivèrent ensemble dans la cuisine pleine d'activité.

« Ah vous voilà tous les deux » sourit Tornade « Alors cette surprise ? »

« Merveilleuse » répondit Jean.

« Quoi, quelle surprise ? » firent quelques élèves curieux.

« Scott et Jean ont déménagé hier, désormais ils habiteront dans un appartement de la nouvelle aile de l'Institut » fit le Professeur en roulant dans la pièce.

« Je crois que je dois vous aussi vous remercier Professeur » déclara Jean en venant le serrer dans ses bras.

« Ce n'est rien Jean, vous en aviez besoin, il va vous falloir plus de place désormais » fit-il en posant une main paternelle sur le ventre de celle qu'il considérait comme sa fille. « Je suis heureux que ça vous fasse plaisir »

« Vous pensiez que nous aurions pu ne pas l'être ? » s'enquit Jean « Professeur, je crois que je ne pourrais jamais vous remercier assez pour tout ce que vous avez pu faire pour nous »

Charles sourit à cette marque de reconnaissance.

« Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai sauté un repas hier, je meure de faim » fit-elle avant de s'apercevoir que Scott venait de lui préparer son petit déjeuner « Tu es un amour » lui dit-elle en l'embrassant brièvement.

* * *

Une semaine s'écoula, le couple était toujours aussi heureux de vivre dans leur nouveau logis, Jean s'était encore arrondie.

Ce soir-là, tous deux eurent une discussion importante. Confortablement installée contre le torse de son mari après un bon massage de dos, les doigts entrelacés, ils profitaient de l'instant présent.

« Scott ? »

« Hum ? »

« Tu sais qu'il va être temps que je commence à faire des exercices de préparation à l'accouchement ?»

« Je le sais, et je serais là » lui dit-il doucement.

« Je risque de ne pas faire comme tout le monde » lui laissa-t-elle entendre « hier soir dans la baignoire, et durant toute cette semaine, j'ai réalisé à quel point l'eau me relaxait, même le bébé y semblait sensible ; alors j'ai pensé que ce pourrait être bien de faire des exercices en piscine, et pourquoi pas, préparer un accouchement aquatique…. il y a la mini piscine de l'infirmerie qui pourrait faire l'affaire»

« Tu en as parlé à Hank ? »

« Non, je voulais d'abord en discuter avec toi. Je sais que c'est possible, des milliers de femmes l'ont fait. J'ai effectuées des recherches sur Internet aujourd'hui : entre beaucoup d'avantages, c'est moins traumatisant pour l'enfant et rend les choses plus faciles et moins douloureuses pour la mère, et sachant que je suis allergique au principal composant de la péridurale, ce n'est pas dédaignable… »

« Tu as raison, il faut que tu le fasses comme tu le sens » lui répondit Scott.

« Alors tu acceptes que nous fassions les exercices dans la piscine ? que ce soit celle de l'extérieur ou de l'infirmerie, voir même la baignoire ? »

« Bien sûr » lui dit-il en l'embrassant sur la tempe « mais tu risques d'avoir un petit problème »

« Lequel ? »

« Je doute que ton maillot de bain soit de cet avis »

Jean rit :

« J'en achèterais un spécial maternité pour y caser mon gros ventre, et ensuite, tu pourras voir une femelle hippopotame évoluer dans la piscine, alors… »

« Jean… »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu n'es pas grosse, tu es enceinte et tu es superbe » lui dit Scott avant de l'embrasser. « Maintenant il faut que tu dormes »

Jean n'eut pas à l'entendre deux fois, elle s'assoupit rapidement. Scott l'embrassa sur le front et éteignit la lumière.

* * *

_Scott, Tornade, Hank et Logan étaient partis en mission, cela faisait des semaines que ce n'était pas arrivé. Dans son état Jean n'avait pas pu les suivre et attendait leur retour en s'occupant à l'écriture d'une thèse._

_Lorsqu'elle entendit le ronflement des moteurs du X-Jet, elle se leva et se rendit au hangar. La première personne qui descendit fut Tornade, elle avait un air bouleversée :_

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » s'enquit Jean avant de réaliser qu'elle ne ressentait plus le lien avec son mari « Scott ! »_

_Ororo__ l'empêcha de s'engouffrer dans l'appareil._

_« Scott ! »_

_« Jean, non…il…il y a eu un accident, il a voulu sauver des gens d'un éboulement…il…il a été tué… » balbutia Tornade._

_« Non ! » _

_Elle parvint à s'extirper de l'emprise de Ororo et à entrer dans l'appareil malgré les tentatives de Hank et Logan de l'empêcher de voir Scott dans cet état. Il était étendu sur la civière médicale, couvert de plaies et de sang._

_« Scott ! Non ! »_

_Elle se jeta sur lui, en larmes :_

_« Scott, réveille-toi ! je t'en prie, tu ne peux pas nous laisser, Scott ! »

* * *

_

plus j'ai de reviews, plus vite je poste :p


	19. part 19

les Reviews sont les bienvenus surtout dans cette version qui est l'originale

Wen

* * *

« SCOTT ! »

Elle était dans leur chambre, il n'était pas là, elle sentit son cœur se serrer, mais des bruits de pas précipités se firent entendre :

« Jean ? »

« Oh mon dieu Scott !»

« C'est le bébé ? » s'enquit-il en la rejoignant.

Elle se jeta dans ses bras, en larmes.

« Oh merci, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, tu es en vie, tu es en vie… »

Comprenant qu'il ne s'agissait pas de leur enfant, il la serra comme il le pu contre lui

« Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar ma puce, c'est fini, tout va bien… »

« Promets-moi que tu ne me laisseras jamais »

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de partir où que ce soit sans toi »

« C'était tellement réel….tu… »

« Mais ce ne l'était pas, je suis là »

A moitié détrempé par la douche dont il s'était extrait prématurément, il s'étendit dans le lit pour mieux la réconforter. Plusieurs objets étaient tombés dans la pièce, ce devait être à cause de la télékinésie de Jean, il n'avait rien entendu si ce n'est son appel.

« Embrasse-moi » lui demanda-t-elle soudainement.

Il obtempéra, et s'enquit après quelques minutes :

« Ça va mieux ? » lui demanda-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête.

« S'il y a une mission aujourd'hui, promet-moi que tu n'iras pas. »

« Je ne te laisserais pas mon ange »

Elle le garda de longues minutes contre lui, le visage lové dans son cou, à s'imprégner de son parfum avant que l'horreur de ce cauchemar ne finisse par complètement s'évanouir. Il n'y eut pas de mission ce jour là, et une semaine s'écoula sans autre cauchemar.

Cela dit, d'étranges rêves faisaient leur apparition de temps en temps, des rêves où elle se retrouvait engouffrée par des flammes sans qu'elles ne la brûle, des rêves où elle entendait un chant mélodieux comme celui d'un oiseau, mais d'un oiseau inconnu et parfois une voix sans en comprendre les mots, des rêves de puissance…des rêves pas vraiment désagréables.

* * *

Scott descendit prendre son petit déjeuner avant sa femme.

« Tiens, Roméo sans sa Juliette » le taquina Hank

« Elle essaye de trouver des vêtements qui lui conviennent, ce qui va être dur vu qu'elle se trouve grosse dans chacun d'eux, quoique je lui dise. Il va falloir que nous allions d'urgence faire des courses et ça ne va pas être de tout repos »

« Il faut qu'elle accepte les transformations de son corps qui se métamorphose de plus en plus significativement » fit le Professeur.

« Oui, elle est superbe, mais elle ne veut pas le croire »

La jeune femme fit son apparition, de plus ou moins bonne humeur, et accepta le petit déjeuner que lui avait préparé son mari.

« Je crois que si je m'assois, mes vêtements vont exploser » fit-elle d'entrée de jeu.

Personne n'eut le temps de répondre, car ce fut au tour de Logan d'entrer dans la pièce

« Shades, tu n'as pas oublié la session dans la salle des dangers de ce matin ? »

« Non, je serais prêt dans une demi-heure comme prévu » lui répondit-il.

Jean était restée debout, un bras soutenant son dos, un croissant à l'autre main. Ororo reposa sa tasse de café sur la table et déclara :

« Bon, étant donné que les élèves vont être occupés, je m'occupe de Jean, nous allons faire les boutiques »

« Huh ? » fit celle-ci étonnée avant de répondre « Ororo, j'ai une thèse à terminer »

« Elle peut attendre, en revanche ce qui ne le peut pas c'est de renouveler ta garde de robe de maternité pour un stade plus avancé… » répondit-elle avant d'ajouter « et comment comptes-tu finir ta thèse si tu ne peux pas t'asseoir ? »

Jean ne pu répliquer.

« Alors c'est réglé ! »

* * *

Arrivées depuis une bonne heure au centre commercial, Jean et Tornade se trouvaient dans un magasin faisant des vêtements de maternité comme des vêtements classiques. Toutes deux essayaient un habit et ressortirent au même moment pour se regarder dans la glace à trois faces.

« Mon dieu je n'avais pas encore réalisé à quel point je ressemblais à une mongolfière sur pattes » fit Jean « Je ne peux pas accuser le miroir, je sais que j'ai pris 5 kilos en trois semaines, je ne peux même plus voir mes pieds ! »

* * *

plus j'ai de reviews, plus vite je poste :p 


	20. part 20

Merci à aaliyah-and-kelis et Lamina pour leurs reviews, ils sont les bienvenus surtout dans cette version qui est l'originale

Wen

* * *

« Je suis désolée Jean, mais ça n'est pas terminé » lui répondit Ororo en se tournant pour se regarder d'un autre angle.

« Merci , mon dos me fait souffrir le martyr, sans télékinésie je devrais me contorsionner pour m'épiler ou lacer mes chaussures ; tout ce que je mange me donne des brûlures d'estomac et pour couronner le tout j'ai l'impression qu'on a garé un semi-remorque sur ma vessie, et tu oses dire que ça va empirer !»

Ororo se retint de rire et répondit :

« Jean, tu es médecin… »

« Je le sais, et je veux ce bébé, mais par moment c'est plus fort que moi »

/ _les hormones__…_/

/ _j'ai entendu !_ /

« Tes sautes d'humeurs sont de plus en plus imprévisibles tu le sais ? » s'enquit Tornade alors qu'elles étaient retournées dans leurs cabines pour essayer un autre vêtement.

« Je le sais, merci de me supporter » admit Jean plus calmement en ressortant pour se regarder.

« Les amies sont là pour ça » répondit Tornade en sortant à son tour « Ecoute Jean, si je m'en réfère à ma sœur, bientôt tu ressembleras à une baleine échouée, tu te dandineras comme un canard et, à la fin de la journée tu auras les pieds tellement enflés que tes orteils ressembleront à des saucisses et je ne te parles pas des varices, des vergetures et… »

« STOP ! Je vois le tableau, à contrecoeur, mais je le vois »

Ororo éclata de rire.

« Rassure-toi, je ne parle pas d'expérience et j'exagère sûrement un peu…et puis ton calvaire sera oublié à l'instant même où tu prendras ta fille dans tes bras »

Jean sourit largement à cette pensée avant de redescendre sur terre :

« Mais en attendant je ressemble à un ballon dirigeable… »

« Mais Scott n'a pas l'air de s'en offusquer… »

« Non… » admit-elle avec un sourire coquin. « Je ne sais pas comment il fait pour me trouver belle dans cet état »

« Et pourtant il le pense vraiment, il l'a dit ce matin même ; et il a raison, tu vas avoir un bébé, tu es superbe, la grossesse te va à merveille » lui répondit Ororo.

« Hum, on dirait que ton instinct maternel te travaille… » fit Jean.

« Laissons mon instinct maternel de côté » sourit la sorcière du temps « Tu devrais prendre cette robe elle te va parfaitement bien ».

« C'était mon intention » répondit la jeune femme.

Elles firent d'autres achats, dont un maillot de bain de grossesse, et la future mère pu repartir dans des vêtements confortables tout en étant élégants.

* * *

Scott vint la rejoindre dans leur appartement vers midi, alors que Jean rangeait quelques livres dans les étagères.

« Wow… » fit-il en voyant sa femme.

« Tu en penses quoi ? » s'enquit-elle en tournant sur elle-même pour mieux lui montrer son ensemble : une tunique pourpre en maille résille.

« Tu es splendide » répondit-il en s'approchant d'elle, mettant ses mains sur sa taille « Tu as d'autres choses à me montrer dans ce genre ?»

« Oui, j'ai acheté de quoi m'habiller jusqu'à l'accouchement, et c'est vrai que dans des vêtements adaptées à mes sept mois et demi de grossesse, je me sens moins grosse, mais… »

Elle fut interrompue par un baiser.

**_Arrêtez de dire des bêtises madame Summers_** lui envoya-t-il **_Si tu étais plus désirable qu'en ce moment, je crois que je deviendrais fou_**_…_

_**Ah oui ?**_

_**Hum hum**_

_**Je suis au regret de vous informer monsieur Summers, que passé ce mois vous devrez réfréner vos pulsions**_ le taquina-t-elle.

_**Je** **me contenterais de te tenir dans mes bras, de t'embrasser et de te câliner**_

_**Hum, compromis accepté**_

« Alors cette séance à la salle des dangers ? » s'enquit Jean après quelques instants passés front contre front avec Scott.

« Rien à en dire, pas de blessés à déplorer. Quand est-ce que j'aurais le plaisir de voir le reste de la garde robe ? » reprit-il en posant une main amoureuse sur le ventre de Jean, caressant l'arrondit de celui-ci.

« Tu verras le maillot de bain dans l'après midi, il va falloir se jeter à l'eau mon cœur, mais vers 18h, avant les élèves vont prendre la piscine d'assaut »

« Même pas une petite sieste au bord de la piscine ? »

« Ça peut se négocier » sourit-elle.

* * *

Un mois s'écoula, Jean était enceinte de 8 mois et demi et s'essoufflait facilement, sans parler de sa fatigue et de ses jambes lourdes. Heureusement qu'elle avait les séances en piscine. Il n'y avait que l'eau pour lui faire oublier sa lourdeur ; en apesanteur elle pouvait se mouvoir plus facilement, sa respiration était plus profonde, et la nage facilitait sa circulation sanguine. C'est dans ce milieu qu'elle avait commencé les préparations à l'accouchement avec Scott depuis un mois (elle aurait dû commencer à 6 mois de grossesse mais Hank et elle avaient jugé qu'il valait mieux la repousser), lorsque la piscine n'était pas assiégée par les élèves en ce mois de juillet. C'étaient des moments particuliers, entre tendresse et relaxation, brasse coulée et apnée, simple flottaison dans les bras de son mari, leurs mains sur son ventre.

A la dernière échographie ils avaient vu que leur fille s'était retournée, elle vivait désormais la tête en bas, laissant prévoir une bonne condition pour l'accouchement, et aucune contre-indication pour le faire dans le petit bassin de l'infirmerie. Depuis que Hank avait été mis au courant, il avait amplement le temps de se renseigner sur cette technique.

Scott sortit le premier de l'eau et aida Jean à faire de même avant de l'envelopper dans son peignoir.

« Ça va ? » lui demanda-t-il après l'avoir embrassée.

« Un peu fatiguée mais ça va »

« Tu as faim ? »

« Non, pas vraiment, je grignoterais peut-être quelque chose dans la soirée »

« Bien, on va dire aux autres que nous montons chez nous ok ? »

Une fois dans l'appartement, Jean se changea, entoura ses cheveux mouillés avec une serviette et s'étendit dans le lit en poussant un profond soupir.

« Regarde-moi ces pieds, Ororo avait raison, ce ne sont plus des orteils mais des saucisses » plaisanta amèrement Jean.

Scott vint la rejoindre et suréleva les jambes de sa femme à l'aide de coussins pour faciliter la circulation sanguine.

« C'est mieux comme ça ?»

« Oui, tu es un amour, je ne sais pas comment je ferais sans toi »

Scott vint s'allonger à côté d'elle, et elle posa sa tête sur son torse.

« Eh regarde ! » fit-elle alors qu'une forme se dessinait sur le ventre de la jeune femme et créait une bosse.

Scott posa sa main sur celle-ci, la bosse vint comme se nicher dans sa paume avant de disparaître.

« Elle prend ses aises… » sourit Jean.

Scott enveloppa sa femme de ses bras et lui dit :

« Tu devrais accoucher dans 6 semaines, il serait peut-être temps de songer à des prénoms, tu ne penses pas ? »

« J'y ai déjà songé, et j'en ai trouvé un qui me plait particulièrement »

« Moi aussi » avoua Scott.

Jean leva les yeux vers lui, leur lien était grand ouvert et ils découvrirent avec stupeur qu'ils avaient trouvé le même prénom.

_**Reste à savoir si cela lui convient**_ fit Scott.

**_Il n'y a qu'à le lui demander…mais mettons-y un peu de suspense_**…

* * *

plus j'ai de reviews, plus vite je poste :p 


	21. part 21

Merci à aaliyah-and-kelis pour son review, ils sont les bienvenus surtout dans cette version qui est l'originale

Wen

* * *

Scott haussa les sourcils. Jean attrapa ses mains et les posa sur son ventre, puis elle prononça un prénom :

« Eloise ? »

Pas de réaction.

« Non, ça ne lui plait visiblement pas » en conclut-elle avant d'en prononcer un autre « Rachel ? »

Un coup de pied répondit. Scott allait s'exclamer, mais Jean le retint.

**_Attends, d'abord il nous faut savoir si ce n'était pas une coïncidence_**

Le jeune homme la laissa faire, Jean souriait et c'est tout ce dont il avait besoin.

« Katherine ? » fit Scott en choisissant le premier prénom lui venant à l'esprit après celui de Jean : celui de sa mère.

Pas de réaction.

« Rachel ? »

Un nouveau coup.

« Hey doucement ma puce » fit Jean qui avait reçu ce coup de l'intérieur. « Alors comme ça tu veux t'appeler Rachel ? » un coup plus doux retentit, comme si elle avait tenue compte de la demande de Jean.

« Je crois qu'elle deviendra aussi intelligente que sa mère » fit Scott, stupéfait de sentir la différence entre les deux impacts.

« Je pense que la décision est prise » lui sourit Jean avant de s'adresser de nouveau à sa fille « Mais ne vient pas nous dire dans dix ans que tu n'aimes pas ton prénom » fit-elle en caressant son abdomen.

Les jeunes mariés restèrent silencieux quelques minutes avant que Scott ne déclare :

« Demain je t'emmène choisir la chambre de notre petite Rachel »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Hum hum, j'ai déléguée la salle des dangers à Hank pour les élèves les plus âgés ; Ororo et Logan s'occuperont de ceux voulant aller au centre commercial, ce qui nous laissera tout notre temps »

« Ça va réellement se concrétiser, voir tous ces petits meubles dans sa chambre… » sourit Jean le regard dans le vague.

« Je trouve que c'est déjà bien concret » répondit Scott alors qu'une autre bosse éphémère apparaissait sur la surface de l'abdomen de la jeune femme.

Scott se déplaça, et posa quelques instants sa tête contre ce ventre qui abritait sa fille. Puis il y déposa un baiser et revint s'allonger près de Jean qu'il embrassa à son tour, avec passion tout en sachant qu'ils ne devaient pas aller trop loin. Ils finirent par s'endormir, recouverts d'un simple drap.

* * *

Le lendemain au petit déjeuner, les plus jeunes élèves n'étant pas en salle des dangers ne manquèrent pas de s'exprimer en apprenant que le couple partait pour le centre commercial.

« Est-ce que nous pouvons profiter du voyage ? » firent-il.

« Oui c'est prévu, nous vous chaperonnerons » répondit Logan en grommelant avant de relever son journal.

« Génial ! »

Dés que tout le monde fut prêt, ils partirent avec deux X-vans vers le centre commercial, avant de se séparer. Scott et Jean firent plusieurs boutiques avant de réaliser que c'était vraiment la première chambre pour bébé, sur laquelle la jeune femme avait craqué des mois auparavant, qu'ils voulaient acheter.

« Donc je récapitule : un lit avec sa parure, une commode, une armoire, une table à langer polyvalente, le tout de la collection '_douces nuits_'» fit le vendeur.

« C'est cela » confirma Scott.

Jean parcourant le magasin, le jeune homme rajouta quelque chose sur la note :

« Si vous pouviez mettre ça dans un petit sac, ce serait parfait » fit-il à la vendeuse qui encaissait quelques accessoires de décoration qu'ils avaient achetés.

Celle-ci sourit et fit comme demandé alors que son collègue reprenait la parole :

« C'est bon, j'ai vérifié dans notre planning, nous pouvons vous livrer dans l'après-midi, vous nous payerez le mobilier à la réception »

« C'est parfait » fit le jeune homme alors qu'il tendait un chèque à la vendeuse pour ce qu'ils allaient emporter.

Scott était agréablement surpris, il savait que ces vendeurs connaissaient leurs identités de mutants, Jean le lui avait dit, dès qu'ils étaient entrés. Mais ils ne montraient aucune animosité et ne leur demandaient pas d'acompte, pas plus qu'ils ne le faisaient pour des 'non mutants'.

Le jeune couple sortit d'une énième boutique main dans la main et Scott alla s'asseoir sur la margelle d'une fontaine décorative, posant les sacs à leurs côtés avant de prendre sa femme sur ses genoux. Aujourd'hui elle avait enfilé un ensemble confortable et nouée une étoffe autour de son bas ventre en guise de ceinture de soutient, ses cheveux étaient relevés, elle était superbe et il ne pouvait pas rester plus de quelques minutes sans la regarder.

« J'ai acheté un petit quelque chose dans ton dos » lui dit-il en déposant un petit sac sur le haut de son ventre.

« Qu'est que c'est ? »

« Ouvre-le »

Elle défit le nœud et y jeta un coup d'œil :

« Oh Scott ! » fit-elle en en sortant un paire de petits chaussons, sa layette et son bonnet assortit.

« Ça te plait ? »

« Bien sûr ! »

Elle l'étendit sur son abdomen

« Regarde, c'est si petit, c'est adorable, merci » lui répondit-elle avant de l'embrasser **_Ca me fait extrêmement plaisir, je t'aime_**

**_Je t'aime _**lui répondit-il.

Au bout de quelques instants il brisa leur baiser, et en posa un sur son front, ses bras la tenant contre lui par la taille.

« Sarah, alors tu viens ? » s'impatienta une voix de femme, laquelle se trouvait avec un homme qui les regardait fixement.

* * *

plus j'ai de reviews, plus vite je poste :p 


	22. part 22

Merci à aaliyah-and-kelis pour son review, ils sont les bienvenus surtout dans cette version qui est l'originale

**aaliyah-and-kelis** aucune idée, y'a aucune référence avec la bd, je ne les ais jamais lues

Wen

* * *

Jean s'était tendue et Scott ne l'avait pas manqué.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

**_-Je…je crois que ce sont mes parents près de la boutique en face, enfin si je peux les appeler comme ça -…_**lui répondit-elle par leur lien, les deux personnes ne se trouvant qu'à quelques mètres d'eux.

Scott regarda dans la direction qu'elle lui avait indiquée, ses lunettes ne le laissant pas apparaître. Il ne pouvait confirmer ou infirmer, il ne les avait jamais vu, étant donné qu'ils avaient abandonnés Jean à l'âge de 10 ans dans un hôpital psychiatrique d'où le Professeur l'avait sorti un an plus tard, complètement traumatisée.

L'homme détourna le regard de la jeune femme. Jean n'était pas certaine que ce soit eux, elle n'en avait qu'un vague souvenir et quinze années s'étaient écoulées. Elle avait huit ans quand elle était tombée dans le coma et, deux ans plus tard, à peine ressortie de celui-ci, lorsque ses pouvoirs s'étaient manifestés, ils l'avaient abandonnée dans un asile en la croyant schizophrène. Cela dit, elle leur avait envoyé un faire-part, ils avaient vue la femme qu'elle était devenue, connaissaient désormais son nom de famille, et elle les vit tous deux tourner la tête lorsqu'un groupe de jeunes s'approchèrent d'eux accompagnés d'une élégante jeune femme aux longs cheveux blanc, et d'un homme assez barraqué.

« Docteur Summers ! docteur Summers ! regardez ce qu'on a acheté ! » fit un des élèves en brandissant un DVD sur l'évolution d'un bébé de sa conception à leur naissance « C'est mademoiselle Munroe qui l'a acheté »

« Doucement Jamie, laisse Jeannie respirer » demanda Logan

La jeune femme avait détournée son attention de ses '_parents'_ et de sa '_sœur'_ qui venait de les rejoindre, pour la focaliser sur les élèves.

« J'en avais assez de leur expliquer pourquoi un enfant mettait 9 mois complets à venir au monde alors qu'on le sentait bouger dés le quatrième mois » sourit Tornade.

/ _comme__ ça ils me laisseront un peu tranquille_/ pensa Tornade assez fort pour que Jean le reçoive.

Elle rit brièvement, Ororo fit de même.

« Premiers achats ? » s'enquit Logan en indiquant l'ensemble pour nouveau-né encore posé sur le ventre de Jean.

Elle rassembla les vêtements, se leva, gardant une main dans celle de Scott tout en répondant :

« C'est Scott qui vient de me l'offrir, mais il manque un chausson…ah le voilà » fit-elle en le rattrapant télékinésiquement alors qu'il était tombé sur le sol.

Pour cela elle n'avait besoin d'aucune concentration et l'opération s'effectuait si vite que, au sein d'un groupe d'élèves, aucun passant ne pouvait remarquer quoi que ce soit, à moins qu'il ne soit focalisé sur la jeune femme.

« Montre » fit Ororo. « Oh c'est mignon comme tout, tu as du goût Scott » ajouta la sorcière du temps en souriant au jeune homme qui s'était levé à son tour et s'était placé derrière Jean, ses bras l'entourant d'un geste protecteur.

Jean étouffa un bâillement.

« Hum tu fatigues Red » fit remarquer Logan.

« Fais deux heures de shopping avec un poids de près de 5 kilos sous la forme d'un large abdomen, abritant un bébé s'appuyant parfois à des endroits douloureux, et on en reparlera » répondit Jean en lui souriant d'un air de défi.

« Je crois que je ne le supporterais pas » admit-il.

Les élèves vaquaient à leurs occupations et l'un d'eux regardait amicalement une petite fille mangeant une glace. Celle-ci lui tira la langue et il fit de même, mais la sienne n'était pas de forme classique, mais verte et fourchue comme celle d'un serpent.

« Artie , pas ici…» fit Ororo avec autorité avant de se retourner vers sa meilleure amie et son mari « C'est bon vous avez trouvé ce que vous vouliez ? »

« Oui, ce sera livré cet après-midi à l'Institut » déclara Scott.

A quelques mètres d'eux, le chef de famille n'avait plus aucun doute, il savait que Jean travaillait et vivait dans un domaine réservé à l'éducation des mutants.

« C'est Jean » fit l'homme à sa femme et sa fille, personne n'y prêta attention dans le groupe, mais la télépathe capta des pensées sans le vouloir.

_/…Enceinte d'un autre monstre, quelle horreur…c'est ma petite sœur ?je ne l'aurais jamais reconnue, sexy son mari…nous pardonnera-t-elle un jour ?.._../ troublée, Jean perdit le contrôle de sa télépathie et il n'en fallu pas plus pour que des centaines de pensées viennent l'assaillir instantanément / _ce short est superbe…100€ et ils appellent ça du solde ?...oh non je n'entre plus dans du 40…et s'il apprenait…regarde-moi ces deux minettes…et il croit que…et…sans blagues…non…sans ça…alors…_ /

La radio diffusant une musique dans le hall s'était mise à grésiller, les lampes semblaient clignoter et Jean venait de plaquer ses mains sur ses tempes.

« Jean ? » s'enquit Scott, comprenant de suite ce qu'il se passait.

Bien qu'il n'avait jamais vu une telle manifestation, Ororo avait rapporté ce qu'il était arrivé quelques mois auparavant. Il tourna sa femme vers lui et posa ses mains sur son visage :

« Jean, concentres-toi, focalises-toi sur ma voix…» -**_focalise-toi sur ma voix Jean, reprends le contrôle, tu peux le faire-_ **

Les grésillements s'estompèrent, la lumière se stabilisa et la musique revint. Personne n'avait fait le rapprochement avec Jean, si ce n'est le groupe de l'institut. La jeune femme parvint à relever ses boucliers mentaux et poussa un profond soupir avant d'enlever ses mains de ses tempes et de rouvrir les yeux.

« Ça va Jean ? » s'enquit Scott, qui avait désormais pris ses mains dans les siennes et cherchait son regard.

« Sa télépathie s'est énormément développée cette année, tout comme sa télékinésie » fit Logan en ramassant les vêtements que la jeune femme avait fait tomber sur le sol. « On en a fait l'expérience lorsque que tu étais prétendu mort. »

« Jean ? » insista Scott, inquiet par l'absence de réponse de la jeune femme qui avait besoin de reprendre ses esprits.

La télépathe sortit de sa transe et lui retourna son regard :

« Ça va, merci, juste un mal de tête » lui répondit-elle avant de faire passer à travers leur lien -**_ce sont eux j'ai entendues leurs pensées avant que tout parte en vrille-_**

Scott tourna la tête vers le groupe de trois personnes qui n'avaient pas bougé, subjugués par ce qui venait de se passer.

Le jeune homme se tendit et fit un pas en avant, souhaitant régler des comptes :

« Non Scott, laisse-les, c'est du passé, je ne les considère plus comme ma famille depuis longtemps, ce sont de simples géniteurs » le retint-elle, accrochant son regard.

Ororo et Logan semblèrent perplexes.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » s'enquirent-ils.

« Rien, rentrons » fit Jean.

Scott jeta un dernier regard à ceux qui avaient abandonnée sa femme quinze années auparavant, mais ne fit rien ; il attrapa les sacs et passa un bras autour de la taille de Jean.

_/Vous pardonner, je ne le pourrais jamais, vous n'avez qu'à imaginer ce qui arrive à une enfant rendue léthargique par les médicaments, dans un asile où la plupart des infirmières sont des infirmiers… _envoya-t-elle télépathiquement à ses 'parents'_ Ma véritable famille je l'ai trouvée à l'Institut Xavier et je la construis avec mon mari ; je ne peux qu'espérer que jamais plus vous n'infligerez ça à un autre enfant, car le gène X peut sauter une génération…_ elle leur adressa elle aussi un dernier regard avant de partir avec le groupe, les laissant perplexes./

* * *

plus j'ai de reviews, plus vite je poste :p 


	23. part 23

Merci à aaliyah-and-kelis pour son review, ils sont les bienvenus surtout dans cette version qui est l'originale

Wen

* * *

Arrivés à l'Institut, la plupart des élèves s'enfuirent dans leurs chambres.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose ? » s'enquit le Professeur en venant à leur rencontre « Cérébro a détecté un fort pic d'activité au centre commercial »

« J'ai perdu le contrôle de ma télépathie, mais c'est bon, tout est rentré dans l'ordre » répondit Jean en étouffant un énième bâillement « Je vais m'allonger sur le canapé, j'ai le dos et les jambes en charpies, sans parler de mon mal de tête » ajouta-t-elle.

« Tu veux quelque chose à manger et un médicament ? » s'enquit Scott en posant les sacs sur le sol.

« Eventuellement quelques biscuits et un _Efferalgan_, merci » répondit-elle en s'étendant doucement dans un des canapés.

Lorsqu'il vint lui apporter un paquet de ses gâteaux préférés, elle s'était endormie. Scott l'embrassa sur la tempe délicatement et la recouvrit d'un plaid se trouvant sue le dossier du sofa.

« Elle a vu ses parents » dit-il une fois revenu à la cuisine.

« Oh, il y a eu confrontation ? »

« Pas vraiment, ils ont projetées des pensées pas très agréables et elle a perdu le contrôle c'est tout » répondit le jeune homme.

« Tu crois que ça va la travailler ? » s'enquit Tornade.

« Je ne pense pas. Elle a été surprise de les revoir après tout ce temps, mais pour elle tout est clair depuis longtemps : ils l'ont mise au monde, mais ce ne sont pas ses parents » répondit Scott.

Le Professeur resta pensif.

« Ses pouvoirs évoluent d'une manière étrange, elle n'a plus besoin de se concentrer, peut maintenir sa télékinésie longtemps sans fatigue, commence à rivaliser avec ma télépathie, et il y a d'autres choses… »

« Quoi dont ? » s'enquit Ororo.

« Ces parasitages des ondes dont vous m'avez fait part, les rêves récurrents dont Jean m'a parlé…c'est une mutante qui a un très fort potentiel, il est possible que cela vienne de sa grossesse, techniquement elle se retrouve avec un double gène X actuellement »

« Mais il y a eu autre chose et là elle n'était pas enceinte, quelque chose dans ses yeux » fit Logan.

« De quoi tu parles ? » s'enquit Scott.

« Quand tu étais prétendu mort et qu'elle venait de faire sa fausse couche, elle pouvait avoir un tempérament très violent, elle avait détruite la salle d'entraînement et son regard avait brièvement changé, il y avait eu… »

« …comme des flammes » fit Tornade.

« Oui, je pensais que c'était mon imagination mais apparemment non » répondit Logan.

Le Professeur reprit la parole :

« Je vais apposer des boucliers dans son esprit pour déjà continuer à l'entraîner sur les acquis qu'elle a. Elle est fatiguée et la dernière chose dont elle a besoin c'est de craindre de perdre le contrôle ; pour le reste nous verrons plus tard »

« Oui le plus important c'est sa grossesse, elle doit rester sereine et la mener à son terme » approuva Hank. « Si vous lui appliquez des boucliers et que la rencontre avec ses parents ne la perturbe pas, ça devrait aller ».

« Je l'espère… » fit Scott, soucieux.

* * *

En ce qui concernait ses parents, Scott avait raison, Jean n'en reparla plus et n'y pensa même plus. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, son mal de tête était partit ; elle mangea un peu et assista à l'arrivée des meubles en kit. Scott paya la facture plus un pourboire et lui, Hank et Logan montèrent le tout à l'étage.

Le jeune couple insista pour monter seuls les meubles. Jean n'avait pas besoin de se lever pour aider son mari, assise dans un rocking-chair acheté peu de temps auparavant, elle tendait les outils à Scott ou soulevait un côté de meuble télékinésiquement.

« C'est vrai que tes pouvoirs ont prit de l'ampleur et cela depuis près d'un an et demi, c'est étrange »

« Hum » fit Jean en avalant un bout d'en-cas « ils se renforcent par moment, mais je les contrôle la plupart du temps et le Professeur m'y aide »

« Il t'a parlé de placer des boucliers mentaux dans ton esprit ne serait-ce que jusqu'à la fin de ta grossesse ? »

« Oui, il le fera demain »

« Tournevis » fit Scott.

Jean le lévita vers lui tout en soutenant l'autre côté du lit à barreau télékinésiquement.

« Ça a ses avantages » admit-il « mais je ne veux pas que tu te fatigues, nous avons un mois et demi pour monter ces meubles »

« Ça ne me fatigue pas ne t'inquiète pas »

* * *

« Dépêchez-vous, nous avons une heure pour tout préparer » fit Ororo à l'intention des élèves.

Scott et Jean étaient sortis pour la demi-heure de marche quotidienne de la jeune femme. Comme le couple s'arrêtait à leur coin pendant le même lapse de temps avant de revenir, tous connaissaient le temps qui leur restaient et s'activaient.

Aujourd'hui c'était l'anniversaire de Jean **_(je sais, je ne l'ai pas fait dans l'autre fic, mais on ne peut pas penser à tout lol)_**, elle allait avoir 26 ans. Elle en était à 38 semaines de grossesse, c'est-à-dire à deux semaines du terme. Les déplacements lui pesaient et elle souffrait d'insomnies depuis quelques jours, comme ça lui était arrivé par période : quand le fœtus, n'était par bercée par les mouvements de sa mère, elle se mettait à pédaler pendant que Jean dormait, et si elle ne faisait que somnoler ça la réveillait inexorablement

Ce matin, Scott l'avait réveillée d'un long baiser, lui avait offert des fleurs et un superbe bracelet. Au petit déjeuner, on lui avait souhaité bon anniversaire et la journée s'était passée calmement. Elle était loin de s'attendre à la surprise que lui avaient préparé son mari, ses amis et les élèves.

« JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE JEAN ! » fit un chœur de voix lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le hall, décoré de ballon et d'une banderole.

« Oh mon dieu » fit Jean alors que sa meilleure amie l'étreignait « Je suis télépathe et je ne m'étais rendue compte de rien »

« C'était le but Jeannie » répondit Hank.

« Vous avez eu de la chance, si le bébé ne m'empêchait pas de bien dormir, j'aurais été plus vigilante » sourit-elle

Le Professeur roula vers eux. Heureusement, sa conférence ne se déroulait que le lendemain, sans quoi, lui et Logan ne seraient pas là. Ils partiraient vers 21h pour passer la nuit dans un hôtel et être sûrs d'être sur place à 7h le lendemain.

« Nous nous sommes dis que cet anniversaire valait particulièrement le coup d'être souhaité en grand, c'est celui de l'année de votre mariage et de la future naissance de votre enfant » dit-il.

« Alors pour les cadeaux, tu nous excuseras de ne pas nous être beaucoup foulés » grommela Logan en serrant à son tour celle qu'il considérait comme sa fille dans ses bras.

* * *

plus j'ai de reviews, plus vite je poste :p 


	24. part 24

Merci à aaliyah-and-kelis pour son review, ils sont les bienvenus surtout dans cette version qui est l'originale

Wen

* * *

Scott entraîna sa femme vers un fauteuil,

« Assis-toi »

« Toi tu étais au courant…» lui fit-elle.

« Oui » admit-il avec un sourire avant de brièvement l'embrasser.

« C'est la deuxième fois »

« Oui, mais c'est toujours pour mieux te surprendre, et ce n'est pas facile avec une télépathe » lui répondit-il.

Les autres vinrent la rejoindre en poussant un paquet sur roulettes. Jean rit et Kurt s'adressa à ses amis et aux professeurs :

« Je vous avais dit qu'il fallait la laisser dans le carton, pas besoin d'être télépathe pour deviner ce que c'est, c'était pas la peine de l'entourer de papier cadeau »

« C'est de la part de nous tous » fit le Professeur.

Jean déballa la poussette.

« Merci, elle est superbe et a l'air bien confortable »

« C'est une polyvalente » lui dit Ororo « Elle est legère, peut se mettre en plusieurs positions 'landau, poussette etc', et s'adapte également en cosy et en couffin pour mettre dans la voiture. Je t'en montrerais toutes les fonctions »

« Eh bien, c'est encore mieux » sourit-elle

D'autres cadeaux suivirent, des peluches, des vêtements pour nouveau nés et pour les premiers mois, un sac de langage, un livre de naissance, une boite à musique ; et de nouveaux cadeaux de la part de Scott : un superbe mobile à pendre au dessus du lit de leur bébé, une barboteuse et un baby-phone.

La soirée se poursuivit par un repas, les élèves se défoulèrent sur la musique, mise pas trop forte car le bébé avait déjà manifesté à Jean sa gêne des sons trop élevés par de l'agitation.

* * *

Le couple partit relativement tôt dans la soirée, Jean étant épuisée. Ils mirent les cadeaux dans le landau, remercièrent de nouveau les autres, et allèrent prendre l'ascenseur.

« Si l'on voulait effectuer un recensement des membres de l'Institut, il suffirait de relever les empreintes sur mon ventre » plaisanta Jean alors qu'ils arrivaient au premier étage.

Scott sourit et elle ajouta :

« Tu t'imagines que dans deux semaines, une petite fille dormira dans ce même landau ? »

« Oui, j'essaye, mais je crois que ce sera encore plus beau que ce que je peux imaginer. »

Scott fit rouler la poussette hors de l'ascenseur, un bras autour de la taille de Jean qui avait posée sa tête contre son épaule, alors qu'ils rejoignaient leur appartement.

« Va te coucher, je crois que tu n'auras pas de problèmes pour t'endormir ce soir nuit, les affaires attendront demain pour être rangées »

« Hum…. » fit Jean sortant de sa somnolence « tu as raison, je vais me changer et au lit »

Quand le jeune homme la rejoignit, elle dormait à points fermés, allongée sur le côté, une jambe pliée ramenée contre son ventre, seule position lui étant confortable.

* * *

A 23h, Jean fut soudainement tirée du sommeil, elle passa une main sur son ventre et regarda autour d'elle. Tout était calme, elle entendait le souffle régulier de Scott, la pièce était baignée par la lueur de la pleine lune. Et dire qu'elle avait enfin réussi à trouver le sommeil alors que depuis plusieurs jours, entre les crampes dans les cuisses accompagnées de douleurs qui se diffusaient du bas du ventre jusqu'aux reins et les maux de dos diffus et persistants, les insomnies étaient devenues habituelles. Elle se tourna pour se mettre sur le dos, et ferma les yeux afin de tenter de retrouver le sommeil.

Alors que vingt minutes plus tard, Morphée allait à nouveau l'accueillir, elle ressentit une petite contraction dans le bas ventre mais, vu que cela arrivait souvent ces derniers jours, elle n'y prêta pas trop attention et referma à nouveau les yeux. Lorsque une nouvelle contraction revint après le même lapse de temps, elle se posa des questions, mais elle ne réveilla pas Scott, se disant que ce pouvait très bien être un faux travail.

Cela dit, dans l'heure qui suivit, les contractions se rapprochèrent et devinrent plus régulières…

« Scott » fit Jean en posant sa main sur son bras, le secouant légèrement.

« Hum…Jean ? » répondit une voix endormie avant de reprendre ses esprits et de se tourner vers elle. Quelque chose n'allait pas, il le sentit immédiatement « le bébé ? »

« J'ai des contractions depuis plus de deux heures, une toute les dix minutes depuis une demi-heure » lui dit-elle.

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas réveillé plus tôt ?» s'enquit-il en allumant la lumière.

« Ça pouvait être un faux travail, mais là les contractions se rapprochent et deviennent douloureuses » lui répondit Jean ses mains sur son ventre.

« Je vais prévenir Hank, ne bouge pas »

«Oh je ne risque pas d'aller bien loin… » fit-elle alors que son mari s'éclipsait en caleçon.

Prise d'une envie d'aller aux toilettes, elle se leva néanmoins pour s'y rendre. Deux minutes après, elle retournait dans la chambre lorsque :

« Oh mon dieu… »

* * *

Un étage plus bas, Hank était en train de se préparer, Scott lui avait dit tout ce qu'il savait. C'était la pleine lune, le Fauve n'ignorait pas qu'elle avait beaucoup de répercutions sur les grossesses, mais le travail pouvait très bien s'arrêter.

Ils sortaient de la chambre lorsque Scott reçu un message par le lien qu'il partageait avec Jean et pâlit :

« Quoi ? qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dis ? » s'enquit Hank.

* * *

plus j'ai de reviews, plus vite je poste :p 


	25. part 25

J'étais surprise de ne pas avoir de review depuis 2 jours, mais c'est qui n'a pas publié

Merci à aaliyah-and-kelis pour son review, ils sont les bienvenus surtout dans cette version qui est l'originale

Wen

* * *

« Elle vient de perdre les eaux » 

« Bon, changement de plan, cette fois-ci c'est pour de bon. Le bassin de l'infirmerie n'est pas rempli vu qu'elle a deux semaines d'avance » fit le Fauve avant de voir que le futur papa était anxieux « Ne t'inquiète pas Scott, beaucoup de bébés naissent à 38 semaines, il n'y a aucun problème. Je descends ouvrir les vannes de la piscine et tout préparer, tu m'emmènes Jean d'accord ? »

Scott hocha la tête.

« Et détends-toi, tout va bien se passer »

* * *

Jean s'était assise sur le sol, une nouvelle contraction venait de se produire et, bien qu'elle soit médecin, elle se sentait perdue ; elle n'était pas à l'aise et accueillit avec soulagement le retour de Scott :

« Jean ! »

« Dans la salle de bain !» lui répondit-elle.

« Hank est allé préparer l'infirmerie, il faut qu'on descende »

« Sans blagues ? y'en a une autre qui veut descendre… »

Scott la regarda dans les yeux en prenant ses mains, elle avait peur, il le sentait:

« Ça va aller Jean, je ne vais pas te quitter une seconde, tout va bien se passer »

« Je…je ne suis pas prête…. »

« Si tu l'es, ne t'inquiète pas »

Elle hocha la tête et il la hissa sur ses jambes. Il l'entoura d'un peignoir et ils sortirent de la pièce doucement. Elle marcha avec difficulté mais ne se plaint pas ; cela dit, ils n'avaient pas fait dix mètres qu'une contraction plus intense que les autres prit la jeune femme d'assaut. Scott sentit le corps de sa femme se tendre, mais rien par leur lien, Jean l'avait bloqué, elle ne voulait pas qu'il souffre également.

« J'ai perdue les eaux, maintenant ça va vraiment commencer » lui expliqua Jean une fois que se fut passé.

* * *

Hank calculait intérieurement le temps que prendrait la piscine à se remplir, lorsque le couple arriva. 

« Il y en a pour au minimum trois-quarts d'heure » fit-il en indiquant le bassin.

« Désolée de ne pas avoir prévenu » répondit Jean sarcastiquement.

Scott l'aida à monter sur la table d'auscultation afin que Hank puisse l'examiner et vérifier que le bébé se présentait bien, ainsi que la dilatation du col. Il fut interrompu par deux contractions qui devenaient douloureuses pour la jeune femme.

« Vas-y annonce le verdict » lui demanda Jean.

Le Fauve fit une grimace et lui répondit :

« Trois centimètres… »

Jean rejeta sa tête en arrière en soupirant.

« Quoi ? » s'enquit Scott, il avait lu beaucoup de choses sur l'accouchement, mais là il était incapable de réfléchir.

« La dilatation doit être de 10 cm pour être complète et permettre l'engagement de l'enfant, il y en a pour plusieurs heures » répondit Hank avant de s'adresser à Jean « elle se présente bien, dès que le bassin sera rempli de 70 centimètres d'eau à la bonne température, tu pourras y entrer »

Jean hocha la tête. Hank entoura son abdomen de capteurs étanches qui lui permettaient de surveiller les fonctions vitales de Jean et du fœtus par monitoring, puis retourna près du bassin vitré.

* * *

Durant le premier quart d'heure, le jeune couple avait marché un peu dans la pièce pour favoriser la dilatation, mais rapidement Jean ne pu plus faire un pas. Pendant les trois autres qui suivirent, des contractions violentes, régulières et rapprochées obligèrent Jean à serrer les dents et à fermer les yeux pour ne pas craquer. Scott se sentait impuissant devant la souffrance de sa femme, mais faisait tout pour l'aider à se détendre et à respirer profondément. Il savait que certaines femmes repoussaient ou même insultaient leurs maris lors de l'accouchement, mais Jean semblait sensible à sa présence et à ses attentions. 

Hank l'ausculta de nouveau.

« Cinq centimètres » annonça-t-il. « Le bassin est prêt »

« Oh merci… » fit-elle après une nouvelle contraction.

La jeune femme était en sueur et fatiguait, mais rien d'anormal pour un accouchement, qui plus est pour le premier. Scott la prit dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'à la piscine. Hank soutint Jean pendant que le jeune homme entrait dans l'eau pour reprendre sa femme dans ses bras et la laisser s'installer comme elle le souhaitait.

L'effet anesthésiant et décontractant de l'eau à 37°c vint tout de suite apaiser Jean surtout associés aux massages de Scott. Mais ce fut de courte durée, car une nouvelle contraction l'assaillit de nouveau. Elle serra la main de Scott, et souffla lentement lorsqu'elle fut passée. L'eau chaude la poussait à s'endormir, à vrai dire elle s'assoupit à deux reprises entre deux contractions, appuyant sa tête contre le torse de Scott, la respiration difficile. Dans ces moments le jeune homme s'assurait auprès de Hank que tout allait bien, et caressait doucement le ventre de sa femme comme pour également rassurer leur fille qui ne devait pas comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Peu à peu, les contractions se firent extrêmement douloureuses, Jean n'imaginait même pas ce que ce serait hors de l'eau. Maintenant espacées d'une minute, il n'était plus question pour elle de dormir.

« Quelqu'un peut me dire… pourquoi je suis allergique…à la péridurale ?...ça aurait pu être au jus d'orange…mais non il a fallut que ce soit la péridurale…oh non… » elle s'interrompit face à une nouvelle contraction.

Elles lui déchiraient le ventre de manière fulgurante la forçant à respirer par saccades, le jeune homme pouvait en sentir l'intensité grâce à ses mains posées sur l'abdomen de celle-ci ou les courbes du monitoring.

* * *

Le travail avait commencé six heures plus tôt, l'intensité des contractions rendait plus pénible l'après coup et plus lourde était la fatigue car souffrir est épuisant. Entre chaque contraction, Scott lui massait le cou, les épaules, le dos, les cuisses, les pieds et les mains, ce qui la soulageait énormément. Son col était maintenant presque complètement effacé, elle savait qu'il n'y en aurait plus pour longtemps une fois que l'expulsion aurait vraiment commencé, mais les secondes semblaient des heures quand les contractions, lui enflammaient le bas-ventre. Elle criait, hurlait, pleurait, gémissait, suppliait que ça s'arrête, mais ce n'était pas possible. 

Heureusement pour eux et grâce aux boucliers mentaux du Professeur, elle parvint à garder le contrôle de ses pouvoirs, sa pire peur étant de mettre en danger ceux qu'elle aimait. Deux objets partirent s'encastrer dans les murs lors de contractions particulièrement douloureuses, mais il n'y eu pas d'autre incident de cet ordre et la pièce comme les deux personnes présentes étaient protégés ou entraînées pour ne pas qu'une télépathe affaiblie soit assaillie de pensées.

Elle perdait ses défenses, haletait, se mettait parfois à trembler, à avoir le souffle coupé. Scott, avait mal pour elle, mais Hank l'avait rassuré en lui disant que c'était un passage obligé, que médicalement parlant tout allait bien.

Jean changea de position pour l'énième fois, Scott lui murmura des paroles rassurantes et lui rafraîchit le visage. Hank surveillait de près la mère comme l'enfant grâce au monitoring par télémétrie étanche qu'il lui avait placé autour du ventre de la jeune femme. Il n'y avait aucune souffrance fœtal, il fallait laisser le temps à la nature de s'effectuer ; cela dit, si rien n'évoluait passé un temps, il prendrait la décision de pratiquer une césarienne.

Enfin le col s'effaça complètement et le bébé pu s'engager, mais les contractions ne s'en firent que plus violentes, longues et douloureuses. Il fallait que Jean se concentre, elle avait mal, mais elle devait les accompagner.

« Je suis si fatiguée… » haleta la jeune femme entre deux contractions.

* * *

plus j'ai de reviews, plus vite je poste :p 


	26. part 26

Merci à aaliyah-and-kelis pour son review, ils sont les bienvenus surtout dans cette version qui est l'originale

Wen

* * *

« C'est bientôt fini mon coeur » fit Scott.

« Votre fille est bien engagée ; maintenant Jeannie, dès que tu ressens le besoin de pousser, je veux que tu bloques ta respiration et que tu pousses vers le bas »

« Je n'en peux plus… » répondit-elle, mais Scott la contredit.

« Jean, personne ne te connais ou ne te connaîtra mieux que je te connais, je sais que tu peux le faire Jean, tu as passé le plus dur »

De toutes manières, demande médicale ou non, la prochaine contraction lui donna naturellement l'envie de pousser, et elle s'appuya contre Scott, lui broyant à moitié la main durant la minute que dura l'étirement. Une fois celle-ci passée, elle se laissa aller contre son mari, le souffle court qu'elle parvint à reprendre avec son aide. Un moment de détente avant la contraction suivante.

« C'est bien Jean, c'est presque fini, sa tête est dégagée, plus d'une ou deux poussées et ce sera terminé » l'encouragea Hank.

Il était 6h03 lorsque le bébé sortit du ventre de sa mère. Contrairement à un accouchement classique, cette étape ne fut pas brutale, la petite sortit d'un liquide pour aller dans un autre liquide à la même température, pas d'apesanteur terrible, pas de froid soudain, que de la douceur. Deux mains l'attrapèrent délicatement et elle fut doucement remontée à la surface, l'air vint alors caresser sa peau alors que le reste de son corps baignait encore dans l'eau.

« Tu l'as fait Jean » fit Scott en lui embrassant la tempe, ressentant à nouveau leur lien grand ouvert l'inonder d'émotions.

Le bébé ne pleura pas mais poussa un simple petit grognement de satisfaction une fois posée nue contre la peau de sa maman, et lorsqu'elle prit sa première bouffée d'air. Il n'en était pas de même de ses parents qui eux pleuraient de joie. Dés la première seconde, les mains minuscules de leur fille étreignirent le cœur du jeune père et ne le lâcha plus, l'amour qu'il ressentit pour la chair de sa chair fut total et inconditionnel au point qu'il en oublia toutes ses appréhensions qu'il avait pu avoir vis-à-vis de sa paternité.

« Bienvenue Rachel…oh mon dieu, regarde comme elle est jolie, elle est si petite… » balbutia la jeune femme avant d'embrasser sa fille.

« Elle est aussi magnifique que toi » dit-il d'une voix rendue rauque par l'émotion en avançant sa main vers la minuscule tête rousse duveteuse.

Jean avait oubliée sa fatigue et la douleur qu'elle avait eu à subir, elle venait de poser ce petit être à la peau toute rose, douce et tiède, contre sa poitrine. Il n'y avait pas de sentiment plus intense, plus bouleversant que cette bouffée d'amour qui l'avait submergée lorsqu'elle avait pris son nouveau-né dans ses bras.

Hank avait laissé au couple quelques minutes d'intimité, rien ne pressait. Tous deux enlacés dans l'eau désormais troublée par l'accouchement, avaient leur regard fixé sur leur petite fille, lui passant de l'eau sur le corps, leurs doigts sur sa peau. Le bébé reconnaissait leur voix, elle reconnaissait l'odeur de sa mère. La petite plongea le regard dans le sien avec une telle intensité qu'elle sembla sonder son âme. Scott les contemplait toutes les deux, sa femme et sa fille, étreint pas une émotion si forte qu'il en suffoquait presque. Il su que ce moment resterait à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire.

* * *

Au bout de cinq minutes, Hank vint ligaturer le cordon et proposa tout naturellement à Scott de le couper.

« Elles ne sentiront rien, ni l'une ni l'autre » lui dit-il.

Le jeune homme attrapa les ciseaux et coupa entre les deux ligatures.

« Je vais vous la prendre quelques minutes le temps de la nettoyer, de la peser, de la mesurer et de lui faire passer quelques examens. » fit le Fauve en attrapant délicatement l'enfant « Allez, viens voir oncle McCoy….au fait, quel est son prénom ? »

« Rachel » firent les deux mutants d'une même voix, ne détachant par leur regard de leur fille qui s'était mise à pleurer.

« Alors je vous ramène Rachel dans quelques minutes. Scott, je te laisse aider Jean à sortir du bassin, prendre une rapide douche et à l'installer sur la table d'auscultation en attendant la délivrance. »

Le jeune homme acquiesça, mais ils mirent deux longues minutes à s'exécuter entre l'émotion et le long baiser qu'ils échangèrent.

Hank revint de l'arrière salle quasiment au même moment où Jean, enveloppée dans le peignoir dans lequel elle était arrivée, était allongée par Scott sur la table.

Il alla reposer le nouveau né sur la poitrine de la jeune femme, peau contre peau. La petite, qui pleurait encore d'avoir été séparée de la douce chaleur de sa mère, se tu quasi instantanément.

« C'est bon ? elle va bien ? Il ne lui manque rien ? » s'enquit-elle.

« Non c'est un beau bébé en pleine santé. Elle mesure 52 cm et pèse 3.3 kilos. Toutes mes félicitations, à tous les deux et particulièrement à toi Jean ; théoriquement parlant je ne connais pas plus dur combat que celui de mettre un enfant au monde» fit Hank en lui souriant, avant de la placer sous perfusion.

Il n'y avait pas de manière plus sûre de réchauffer et de rassurer un nouveau-né que de le garder peau contre peau. Scott et Jean demeurèrent longtemps silencieux, l'air entre eux vibrant d'émotions trop profondes pour être formulées autrement que par leur lien. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, mais au bout de quelques minutes, Rachel se mit à gigoter en poussant de petits vagissements. Rapidement, la petite trouva d'instinct le sein de sa mère, et se mit à téter avec ardeur.

L'émotion que cela produisit en Jean n'eut pas de mot, Scott et elle avaient conçu cet enfant, elle l'avait porté pendant 9 mois, l'avait mise au monde et maintenant elle l'allaitait. Cela n'était pas douloureux ou désagréable comme beaucoup de gens le pensaient, non, elle se sentait complète, épuisée, mais complète. De plus, le fait que Rachel se soit mise à téter accéléra le processus de la délivrance. Dix minutes plus tard, Jean eut de nouvelles contractions mais indolores celles-ci ; cinq minutes après, l'accouchement était bel et bien terminé.

Le Fauve prit la tension de la jeune femme et mesura les pertes de sang. Puis, afin que Jean puisse enfiler une blouse propre et aille s'installer sur un lit de convalescence que Hank allait déplacer dans une chambre à part pour qu'elle soit plus confortable, Scott prit sa fille à moitié endormie dans ses bras. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait lu, il avait peur de mal s'y prendre, de la casser tellement elle paraissait fragile, mais sa fille ne cria pas, elle était rassasiée et reconnaissait la voix de son père. Hank l'invita à lui mettre sa première couche dont un paquet se trouvait à l'infirmerie depuis le début du mois.

Lorsqu'il revient, la petite était presque langée.

« Hey, tu te débrouilles comme un chef » fit le Fauve.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois, j'ai étudié » lui répondit Scott en souriant.

Rachel sortit de sa léthargie alors qu'elle se trouvait encore allongée sur le dos et que Scott fermait la dernière attache. Elle se préparait à se mettre à pleurer mais elle se tû en entendant la voix de son père.

« Shhhh, tu vas aller retrouver maman, princesse » lui dit-il doucement avant de la reprendre contre lui, de l'embrasser sur le front et d'aller la reposer contre la poitrine de Jean qui s'assoupissait. « Ça va mon ange ? » s'enquit Scott en passant sa main sur le visage de sa femme.

« J'ai froid… » lui dit-elle.

« C'est le contre coup de l'accouchement » fit Hank avant d'aller chercher un drap chaud et de le tendre à Scott qui en recouvrit les deux femmes les plus importantes de sa vie.

« C'est mieux ? »

Jean acquiesça, elle s'endormait. Scott se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres :

_**Je t'aime, et je suis fière de toi, Rachel est magnifique, elle a tes yeux ; merci de me l'avoir donnée, c'est…c'est un des plus beaux jours de ma vie**_ lui envoya-t-il par leur lien.

_**Moi aussi…je t'aime**_ lui répondit-elle avant de s'endormir pour de bon ses bras encadrant sa fille.

Elle fut silencieusement déplacée dans une chambre de convalescence et ne sentit même pas Hank l'ausculter de nouveau une heure plus tard ; pas plus qu'elle ne se rendit compte de l'absence momentanée de Scott pour aller passer des vêtements secs et prendre la première layette qu'il avait offerte à Jean.

* * *

Il était 8h10 lorsque Hank monta à la cuisine pour boire une tasse de café. Ororo était déjà levée et lui fit une remarque quant à sa tête :

« Oh là Hank, il faut dormir la nuit tu sais ? Je croyais qu'il n'y avait que sur moi que la pleine lune avait des répercussions»

Hank sourit et alla se verser du café.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Tu n'as jamais entendu parler des incidences de la pleine lune sur un autre type de personnes… ? »

* * *

plus j'ai de reviews, plus vite je poste :p 


	27. part 27

vous ave de la chance que je poste en même temps qu'en anglais, SVP n'oublie pas demettre un review, ils sont les bienvenus surtout dans cette version qui est l'originale

Wen

* * *

Ororo resta perplexe et répondit :

« Les femmes enceintes ?...Jean ! »

« Oui Jean, elle a mis au monde une superbe petite fille à 6h03 ce matin »

« C'est pas vrai ? »

« Elle s'appelle Rachel, va le voir de toi-même » lui proposa le Fauve « chambre de convalescence deux, mais doucement, elles se remettent »

La sorcière du temps partit pour les sous-sols. Hank s'installa pour boire sa tasse de café et s'adressa à Pietro, un jeune mutant arrivé quelques semaines auparavant mais à qui on pouvait donner des responsabilités, et qui était entré dans la pièce à la fin de la discussion :

« Tu pourras prévenir les élèves que tous les cours sont annulés et les surveiller avec Malicia et Bobby ? Il faudra que je redescende dès que j'aurais fini ma pause »

« Da, aucun problème, est-ce que le Docteur Summers va bien ? »

« Oui, tout s'est bien passé, mais je ne veux voir personne dans les sous-sols, dis-le leur bien ; ils verront le bébé d'ici un ou deux jours »

* * *

Lorsque Tornade entra, la lumière était tamisée, Scott était assis sur le côté du lit, les jambes allongées, un bras encadrant sa femme. Ororo ne pouvait dire s'il dormait ou non. Elle s'apprêtait à ressortir pour ne pas les réveiller lorsque Cyclope tourna la tête vers elle et mit un doigt devant sa bouche. Il se leva doucement et vint la rejoindre, en souriant largement.

« Hank vient de me l'annoncer, félicitation au nouveau papa » fit Tornade en le prenant dans ses bras.

« Va voir la merveille avant de te prononcer » lui répondit-il « Elle dorment l'une contre l'autre depuis plusieurs heures » précisa-t-il, car un berceau se trouvait de l'autre côté du lit.

Tornade s'approcha et finit par voir la petite tête rousse reposant contre le haut de la poitrine de sa meilleure amie.

« Oh, elle est magnifique » fit-elle à voix basse « Comment ça s'est passé ? »

« Jean m'a réveillée vers une heure, elle avait des contractions depuis 23h, elle a perdu les eaux pendant que j'allais chercher Hank » répondit Scott « Je ne te dirais pas qu'elle n'a pas souffert, c'était terrible de ne rien pouvoir faire pour la soulager »

« Oui et sans péridurale, j'ose à peine l'imaginer » fit Ororo.

La petite Rachel se mit à remuer, Scott rabaissa un peu le drap pour la prendre dans ses bras.

« Hey princesse, tu ne veux pas réveiller maman » fit-il doucement en la mettant contre lui, soutenant bien sa tête.

La petite avait ouvert les yeux et regarda en direction de la voix qu'elle connaissait et qui l'apaisait. L'expression de Scott était attendrissante d'étonnement, d'adoration et d'une étrange lueur possessive.

« Si je me fis à ce que je sens, je crois qu'elle a besoin d'être changée » déclara le jeune homme.

N'ayant pas la place de le faire ici, ils sortirent en direction de l'infirmerie et tombèrent sur Hank qui s'y rendait.

« Un problème ? » s'enquit-il.

« Non, elle doit juste être changée »

« Parfait, elle va me fournir un excellent indicateur de bonne santé » dit-il « Elle a bu le colostrum qui l'immunise contre beaucoup de choses et a activé son transit intestinal »

« Jean l'allaite ? » demanda Ororo.

« Oui, elle le souhaitait depuis le début avec tous les avantages pour le bébé que ça a, mais de toutes manières c'est un peu Rachel qui a pris les devants » lui répondit Scott en posant sa fille sur un matelas libre sur lequel le Fauve venait de poser une serviette.

Scott la changea et lui enfila la layette qui lui alla parfaitement. Puis ils retournèrent dans la chambre et il déposa le nouveau né sur le dos, dans le berceau, elle s'était déjà endormie.

Jean, elle, se réveillait :

« Hey, comment tu te sens mon coeur ? » s'enquit Scott en s'asseyant à ses côtés et en prenant sa main.

« Fatiguée, migraine psychique et mal partout, mais ça va » répondit-elle encore à moitié endormie avant de repérer sa meilleure amie « salut Ororo »

« Alors comme ça on accouche au beau milieu de la nuit, le soir de son anniversaire ? »

Jean sourit :

« Il faut croire que Rachel voulait également marquer cette date »

Elle posa le regard sur sa fille qui dormait de nouveau à poings fermés, ses petits membres bougeant par à-coups, ses petites mains placées à côté de sa tête. Jean était fatiguée, mais arborait une expression d'amour débordant, de fierté et de douceur.

« Tu l'avais bien choisi, sa layette lui va parfaitement bien » fit Jean à son mari en pressant légèrement sa main dans la sienne.

Hank entra dans la pièce.

« Alors Jean, comment tu te sens ce matin ? »

« Pas trop mal, comme je l'ai dit à Scott : je suis fatiguée, mes efforts sur mes pouvoirs me valent un mal de tête et tous mes muscles me tiraillent, mais à part ça je suis en état de marche »

Le Fauve passa une lumière devant ses yeux :

« Pas de douleur au ventre ? »

« Non Hank, tout va bien »

« Parfait » sourit-il avant de tendre un verre à Jean « Tiens, tu peux prendre ça pour le mal de tête, ça n'a aucune contre-indication avec l'allaitement et ça devrait te soulager »

« Merci » répondit-elle

Hank poursuivit :

« Je suis en train d'extraire l'ADN de l'échantillon sanguin de Rachel que j'ai pris, ce sera terminé dans deux ou trois heures. »

« Le Professeur et Logan , tu les as prévenus Scott? » s'enquit Jean.

* * *

plus j'ai de reviews, plus vite je poste :p 


	28. part 28

less reviews sont les bienvenus surtout dans cette version qui est l'originale

Wen

* * *

« Oh non, j'ai complètement oublié »

« Tu devrais le faire, Logan est capable de nous le reprocher pendant deux semaines »

« Oui, je vais les appeler » dit-il avant d'embrasser sa femme « Je reviens dans dix minutes »

Il sortit avec Hank. Ororo restait extase devant tableau de sa meilleure amie et son bébé.

« Tu es bien silencieuse » fit Jean

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? tu as l'air comblée et ton bébé est d'une beauté à couper le souffle Tu as vue sa petite bouche ? et ses petites mains ? Elle est superbe Jean »

« Merci .C'est tellement incroyable… » souffla la télépathe, le regard sur sa fille, avant de s'adresser à Ororo « Tornade, tu sais que je t'ai toujours considérée comme une sœur, comme ma grande sœur en quelques sortes »

Elle acquiesça.

« Donc, ça fait de toi la tante de Rachel »

« Je suis honorée d'avoir pour nièce une aussi jolie petite fille » lui répondit-elle.

« Tant mieux parce que ce n'est pas discutable » sourit Jean.

Ororo rit.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois maman »

« Je pense que je ne l'ai pas encore totalement réalisé moi-même…et pourtant je l'ai senti venir…» plaisanta la jeune femme « Elle est là, maintenant »

* * *

Le Professeur finissait tout juste sa conférence quand Logan vint le rejoindre :

« Charles, Slim nous contacte au Jet »

« Un problème ? » s'enquit le puissant télépathe en embarquant dans l'appareil.

« J'en sais rien, il n'a rien voulu dire, il voulait que vous soyez-là vous aussi »

Le Professeur mit le haut parleur :

« Scott ? quelque chose ne va pas ? » s'enquit-il.

« _Au contraire Professeur, je voulais vous avoir tous les deux en ligne pour vous annoncer que ça y est, je suis papa _» fit une voix enjouée.

« C'est pas vrai ? Jeannie a accouché ? elle va bien ? » s'enquit Logan.

« _Oui elle va très bien, fatiguée, mais heureuse, et moi aussi » répondit Scott « Rachel Summers est née ce matin à 6h03, elle pèse 3 kilos 300 et mesure 52 centimètres_ »

« Rachel ? oui c'est bien choisi »

« Félicitations Scott » fit le Professeur « Ça a été long je suppose ? »

« _Oui, très ; le travail a commencé à 23h, et rien n'était prêt_ » répliqua Scott.

« Et toi Shades, comment tu te sens ? » s'enquit Logan.

« _Fier_ » répondit le jeune homme « _vous la verrez, elle est tellement belle, aussi belle que sa mère_ »

« Mais nous avons bien l'intention de la voir » répliqua Wolverine « Nous décollons, on sera là dans 2 heures environ »

* * *

Jean et Scott étaient enlacés, la jeune femme, somnolait contre son bras. Lui, regardait tour à tour sa femme et leur fille qui dormait contre eux deux, une de ses petites mains enserrant un doigt de sa mère. Ororo était remontée après avoir apporté de quoi manger aux jeunes parents une heure auparavant.

Quand le Professeur Xavier et Logan entrèrent, ils eurent un moment de recul, ne voulant pas les déranger ; mais Jean ne dormait pas vraiment, elle avait nourrit sa fille quelques minutes auparavant et venait de sentir leur présence.

« Entrez… » les invita-t-elle à voix basse. « Venez la voir »

Ils s'approchèrent tandis que le jeune couple se repositionnait sur le lit. Jean, entourée par les bras de son mari, avait reprit sa fille dans les siens.

« Ça nous a fait un sacré choc quand Slim nous a appelé » fit Logan en s'approchant pour mieux voir le bébé. « Félicitations »

« Merci » fit Jean.

« Je crois que personne n'était prêt » ajouta Scott avant de regarder sa fille « Sauf elle, elle avait pris sa décision »

« Elle est superbe » fit Charles Xavier en la voyant, il avait les larmes aux yeux.

Lui et Logan embrassèrent Jean sur la joue et serrèrent la main de Scott. Pendant plusieurs minutes, Charles ne quitta pas des yeux le petit être avant de les relever vers la jeune mère :

« Tu n'as pas eu de problèmes avec tes pouvoirs durant l'accouchement ? »

« Si, un peu, ma télékinésie devenait par moment hors de contrôle, et j'avais peur de blesser quelqu'un sans le vouloir… »

« Si seulement j'avais été là, j'aurais dressé d'autres barrages dans ton esprit pour que tu sois tranquille » fit Charles.

« Vous ne pouviez pas le deviner. Et en plus j'ai de moi-même relevé mes boucliers mentaux pour ne pas que Scott souffre par notre lien, et Hank a fait attention de mettre sous clé tout objet qui pourrait devenir dangereux. J'ai donc surtout focalisé sur ma télépathie, je ne voulais pas en perdre le contrôle, je ne voulais surtout pas que ma fille soit blessée ou lui projeter des images involontairement. J'avoue que ça a beaucoup contribué à ma fatigue, et à la migraine psychique à laquelle j'ai le droit aujourd'hui, mais ce n'est pas grave, ça en valait le coup. » termina-t-elle en posant son regard sur le bébé.

Ororo revint dans la pièce avec une poignée de ficelles reliées à des ballons gonflés à l'hélium:

« C'est pour souhaiter la bienvenue en couleur à la petite Rachel » fit-elle en les lâchant dans la pièce, ils s'éparpillèrent, « Heureusement que les élèves ont quelques photos polaroids du bébé, parce que sinon ils serraient capables d'organiser un raid pour venir jusqu'ici » sourit-elle « C'est que ça en fait des événements cette année »

« A qui le dis-tu ? » fit Logan.

« Au fait, ça fait quoi d'être grand père ? » lui demanda la sorcière du temps.

« Grand père ? »

* * *

plus j'ai de reviews, plus vite je poste :p 


	29. la fin

merci à aaliyah-and-kelis les reviews sont les bienvenus surtout dans cette version qui est l'originale

Wen

* * *

« Grand père ? »

« On vous a toujours considérés comme nos parents toi et le Professeur » approuva Scott.

« Oui mais de là à m'appeler grand père… » fit Wolverine avant de changer de tactique « Charles et moi avons peut-être un age semblable malgré les apparences, qui sait , mais ça va la perturber la petite d'avoir deux grands-pères dont un qui ne vieillit presque pas…»

« Tu marques un point » admit Jean avant d'échanger un regard avec Scott « Alors, je crois que ce sera Oncle Logan pour toi »

« Je préfère, surtout pour une petite fille si tranquille. »

« Les nouveaux nés dorment 22 heures sur 24 Logan » répondit le Professeur en souriant _puis-je l'appeler ma petite-fille ?_ demanda-t-il aux deux parents par télépathie, lesquels répondirent immédiatement que c'était une évidence, alors il poursuivit « je crois que ma petite fille aura tôt fait de nous faire entendre sa voix quand elle aura récupérée de son arrivée parmi-nous. Je suis fier d'être considéré comme le grand-père de votre fille mes enfants"

Hank fit à son tour son apparition dans la pièce avec des feuilles dans les mains.

« Oh vous êtes de retour, vous avez vue la petite merveille ? elle va être choyée par tout l'Institut cette petite » fit-il

«Alors ? que donnent les résultats ? » demanda Jean

« Quels résultats ? » s'enquit Wolverine.

« Les tests ADN, Logan ; Rachel est le premier enfant engendré par deux mutants de classe Alpha, elle est unique » lui répondit le docteur Mc Coy avant de poursuivre « J'ai déjà la confirmation qu'elle est en parfaite santé et que, bien sûr, elle est aussi porteuse du gène X, mais je n'ai jamais vu de pareil cas »

« Continue s'il te plait » fit Jean « Je ne suis pas en état d'interpréter de moi-même les résultats »

« Il est dormant, mais pas autant que chez tous les mutants dont j'ai pu étudier l'ADN. »

« Ses pouvoirs se manifesterons plus tôt ?» s'enquit Scott.

« Oui, je le pense, mais _quand_ et _comment_ ? je ne peux pas vous le dire, elle peut très bien développer une mutation différente de la votre »

La petite remua dans son sommeil et réaffirma sa prise sur le doigt de sa mère, Jean l'embrassa sur le front et caressa doucement le dessus de sa petite main avec son pouce.

« Je ne pense pas que ses pouvoirs se manifestent avant ses deux ans, son organisme sera focalisé sur d'autres tâches pour son développement. Après, nous verrons, elle se trouve au meilleur endroit au monde pour trouver toute l'aide dont elle pourrait avoir besoin »

« Et vous deux allez faire d'excellent parents» fit le Professeur.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, la petite famille avait rejoint leur appartement. Il était tard, le soleil s'était couché depuis des heures, mais ils ne dormaient pas encore. Allongée sur le côté, Jean nourrissait sa fille, Scott, caressant doucement la joue de la petite, les doigts de sa main libre entrelacés avec ceux de sa femme.

« Regarde-la, on dirait qu'elle n'a pas mangé depuis des heures » fit-il.

« Oui, mais elle va s'endormir en cours de route pour reprendre sa tété dix minutes plus tard comme si de rien n'était » sourit-elle.

Scott sourit et embrassa Jean sur la tempe, s'imprégnant du tableau qu'il avait devant les yeux. Malgré ses lunettes il savait que ses deux femmes étaient magnifiques, il avait vu sa fille à travers les yeux de Jean par le biais de leur lien.

Les appareils photos et les caméscopes avaient beaucoup travaillés aujourd'hui, Rachel avait été présentée aux élèves et était considérée comme la petite mascotte de l'Institut.

Il ne savait pas ce que leur réservait le futur, mais pour le moment il était comblé : il avait épousée la femme de sa vie, son âme sœur, et il était désormais père d'une petite princesse. A cette seconde, il ne pouvait pas être plus heureux.

Jean finit par s'endormir, la petite l'était depuis quelques minutes, la bouche toujours contre le sein de sa mère. Scott se dégagea doucement pour aller prendre sa fille dans ses bras et la coucher dans son lit.

« Bonne nuit princesse » lui souffla-t-il avant de brancher l'interphone, de quitter la pièce et de rejoindre Jean dans leur lit.

« Merci » fit-elle à moitié endormie.

« De rien mon cœur, c'est le moins que je puisse faire » lui répondit-il, sachant que contrairement au nourrissage au biberon, il ne pourrait pas prendre la relève par moment, simplement emmener Rachel à Jean pour ne pas qu'elle se fatigue trop.

La jeune femme se lova contre lui, comme ils n'avaient pas pu le faire depuis des mois.

_**Je t'aime**_ fit-elle par leur lien, trop fatiguée pour parler.

**_Je t'aime aussi_** lui répondit-il avant de brièvement l'embrasser.

Elle s'endormit et il ne tarda pas à la rejoindre dans ses rêves.

Voilà !


End file.
